An INTERESTING Seventh Year
by ishipscorose
Summary: Rose Weasley has three very handsome best mates: Albus Potter, Dillon Zambini, and Scorpius Malfoy. In their final year at Hogwarts, what will happen? Interesting things. VERY interesting things...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I am mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy and this is my first fanfiction! I am OBSESSED with Harry Potter and I love it so bloody much! It is my all time favorite series/books and I am OBSESSED with it! I have read TONS of fanfictions (probably one hundred), most of which are harry potter fanfics, but I have never actually written a fanfiction-until now! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it is truly terrible! I've always wanted to write one, so here is the first chapter! Please review and let me know your HONEST opinions! Thank you so much!

P.S. The first chapter is very long. I needed to set things up and introduce important things and details. The next chapters will most likely be a lot shorter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful and brilliant, and truly inspirational, J.K. Rowling came up with this unbelievable world that will be remembered forever.!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Reuniting, Blushing, Refusing to Meet One's Eyes, and Laughter<p>

As she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley wondered what this year would hold.

She turned around and waved goodbye to her parents with a huge grin on her face. She continued to wave to her parents—the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger—even as the train began to depart.

As the train sped up more and more, she stopped waving and shared her last smile with her parents, before departing for Hogwarts for her final year.

When she could no longer see them anymore, she sprinted down the corridor, her long, wavy, auburn hair flowing behind her as she dragged her trunk along.

As she walked down the train corridor, Rose halted at a compartment—with three male figures inside—when she heard familiar voices.

Scorpius, Albus, and Dillon must all be in there; I must be the last one of the group to file into the compartment, she thought.

As she reached for the door handle to slide the door open, Rose paused when she heard her name in conversation.

"But Rose—"

"No buts—"

"She does—"

"And you do—"

"No! We are done talking about this, I said—"

Rose decided it was her time to intervene. She opened the compartment door and was greeted with three shocked faces.

"ROSE!" they all said simultaneously, standing up quickly.

She looked at them quizzically, but stepped forward nonetheless.

The handsome, tall, blonde boy named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, stepped forward and said, "Ah ah ah. Best mates first—"

"Hey! I'm her best mate—"

"No! I am—"

"Nuh uh!"

Rose characteristically rolled her eyes, and stepped towards her best mate. Scorpius's deep, friendly, warm grey eyes (unlike his father's cold, hard grey eyes) met with her beautiful bright blue ones.

Scorpius' face broke into a large grin and he enveloped his best friend into a warm hug. Rose responded with enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist.

Wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck turned out to be difficult though, seeing as Rose is only 5 feet and 3 inches tall, while Scorpius is slightly over 6 feet tall. She managed it nonetheless, and they hugged tightly after a long summer apart.

While hugging Scorpius, Rose mused on the fact that even though she has become accustomed to her best friend's outrageous good looks, she still felt her breath catch when she leaned against Scorpius's toned, muscular body.

When he was young, Scorpius looked strikingly similar to his father. But he quickly outgrew this, and Rose thinks they now look more different than they do similar.

Scorpius is much more handsome than Draco; He is also a lot nicer than his father, Rose contemplated.

While hugging Rose, Scorpius considered the fact that even though he has become accustomed to his best friend's beauty, he is still taken by surprise whenever he sees her and her stunning good looks.

I wish I could explain to Rose how beautiful she is, Scorpius thought. She doesn't even realize the effect she has on me… Rose is not super skinny, nor is she a petite stick like Lily Potter… and I definitely don't wish she was, Scorpius thought. She is definitely not fat, and… she has curves in _all the right places,_ and a _very_ toned body from long hours of Quidditch…

Scorpius quickly snapped out of his slightly more _inappropriate_ thoughts and resumed hugging his best mate.

"I've missed you Scorp," Rose whispered into Scorp's ear so that only he could hear.

"I've missed you, too, Ro. So so much."

As they continued there eerily long hug for being "just mates," the other two boys began to get impatient.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. Enough of that lovesick talking and greetings. I think it's time for the favorite cousin to get a hug now," Al chimed in with a grin on his face.

The two immediately broke apart, and Rose's freckle-less face flushed the traditional Weasley blush, while Scorpius's pale face gained a significant amount of pink coloration.

While hugging her favorite cousin, Rose admired Albus Severus Potter's handsome appearance (in a "cousin/best friend" kind of way).

His bright emerald eyes and long, black hair that always has a messy look to it—no matter what—make Al look strikingly similar to his father, Harry Potter, Rose thought. Except for the fact that he doesn't have glasses…

As Rose and Al embraced after a summer of not seeing each other, Rose saw out of the corner of her eye that Dillon was wordlessly communicating with Scorpius, while Scorpius refused to meet Dillon's eyes.

"My turn!" Dil said joyously as he pushed a grumpy Al out of the way.

Rose noticed how, although Dillon Zambini is "drop dead gorgeous" (according to many Hogwarts girls), she was not affected by his attractiveness like she was affected by Scorp's attractiveness when she hugged him.

Rose glanced at Dil's beautiful and shiny dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and gorgeous brown skin and thought how difficult it is to be best friends with, quote, "the hottest guys at Hogwarts."

She loves her best friends to no end, obviously, but sometimes she feels overwhelmed by their good looks, not to mention their extreme popularity among the Hogwarts students.

As Rose and Dil broke apart, Dil held Rose at arm length and said, "Dayummmm gurl! You look… different!"

"What do you mean?" Rose said, stepping back, immediately defensive.

"No! I mean you look good! Great, in fact! What happened? You look, well, gorgeous!"

"Hey!" Al said protectively. "Rose has always been beautiful."

"Agreed," Scorpius chimed in with a cheeky grin and a cocky wink aimed directly at Rose.

Rose giggled, and Dillon responded: "I know, I know. She just looks, well, even more beautiful!"

Rose's cheeks became even redder.

"I don't think it's possible for Ro to get any more beautiful," Scorp said with yet another wink.

"Okay, okay. We are done talking about my little cousin this way," Al said, while Rose returned his comment with an eye roll.

"So Ro, how was your summer? I can't believe we didn't get to see you all summer! Where were you again? Italy?" Dillon said.

"It was great, thanks! And you were close, but no, not Italy. America! It was amazing! How were your summers? Oh my gosh, I've missed you guys so much!"

The group of best friends leaned in for a group hug and immediately fell into conversation, recounting each of their summers and discussing how great it is that Scorpius and Rose were made Head Boy and Girl.

"Do you know what this means?" Dil exclaimed.

When both Scorp and Ro looked back at Dil confusedly, Dil continued, saying, "It _means_ that we can throw sick parties in your shared common room and dorm!"

"YES! THAT'S GENIOUS DIL!" said Al, as he and Dil high-fived and did a "manly" fist bump.

"Guys, you both know that both Scorp and I like to party and all—" Rose's speech was interrupted by Al's and Dil's snickering.

She glared at the two, (with "Rose Weasley's famous glare" that ranks even her grandmother's glare), ultimately silencing them.

She continued: "Even though _some _of you may not believe it, I _do _like to party, thank you very much. However, I think that the Head's dorm, although large, is _not_ a good place to have a party. We, as _Heads_, should probably not encourage something that is banned, not to mention that it would come off as irresponsible…" Rose chided.

"Yeah, guys. She has a point…" Scorp said. "As always," he added with a wink.

"Yeah. I mean guys, really? Did you _honestly_ think that we would be up for such a _preposterous_ idea as that?" Rose added, getting frustrated and angry.

"Come on, we didn't mean anything by it… we just thought, you know, our Heads were cooler than that…"

"BLOODY HELL!" Rose shouted, standing up and smacking Scorpius, who was sitting next to her, over the head.

"What? What'd you do that for?" Scorpius exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"WE'RE _HEADS_, IDIOT! We have our meeting with the prefects an hour into the train ride! What time is it?"

"Five past an hour into the ride…" Dillon mumbled, half to himself.

"Oh bloody hell! WE'RE LATE! We have to leave now!" screamed Rose, sprinting towards the door and taking off down the hallway. Scorpius remained seated, watching Rose in a puzzled, yet amazed and impressed fashion.

"She's… bloody mental… that girl… hitting me over the back of the head…" Scorpius mumbled to himself as he got up and sprinted down the hall after his best friend.

"Bloody hell…" Albus sighed.

"Why do we hang out with them, again?" Dillon said, laughing.

"I have no idea… let's go hunt down some girls…" Albus said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ah yes, my favorite sport! Besides Quidditch, of course," Dillon said as the two walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>"We're back," Scorpius said, instantly falling down onto the seat.<p>

"We just got back a couple of minutes ago…" Albus replied.

"Where'd you guys go?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, just to go girl hunting…" Dil responded cheekily, which was met with one of Rose's characteristic eye rolls. Scorpius grinned at his friends.

"Anyways, because everything has been so hectic and chaotic, we haven't even had time to congratulate you, Al, on being made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" Rose said sweetly, while Al blushed lightly in response.

"Yeah man, congrats. That's great" Scorpius kindly congratulated his friend.

"Yay Alby! I'm sooo proud of wittle Alby!" Dillon teased.

Everyone laughed and they began to talk about one of the groups' favorite topics: Quidditch.

"So, all we need to have try-outs for would be one chaser and a keeper," Al said. "And if we have a good chaser and a good keeper, we should be set. We have Scorp and Arena as two amazing chasers, Dil and me as the best beaters since Uncle George and Uncle Fred, and the best seeker ever—a better seeker even then my dad—Rosie," Al said matter-of-factly, but proudly.

Rose's face became bright red, and she squirmed underneath all the flattery.

Dillon said, turning to Rose, "Yeah, you are the best seeker ever. How do you do it? You're the top student at Hogwarts, the best unprofessional seeker ever, and you are so nice and sweet to everyone… I just don't get how you do it…" Dillon said, genuinely perplexed and curious.

Rose blushed even more, and Scorpius laughed at her discomfort.

Scorp turned to Rose and whispered in her ear, loud enough so that only Rose could hear, or so he thought: "And _unbelievably _beautiful."

However, Scorp said this a touch louder than he had hoped, and Albus and Dillon had both heard. Rose blushed even more, so that her face looked as if it would blow up from embarrassment.

Damn that stupid Weasley blush, Rose cursed.

Dillon began laughing at the preposterousness of the situation, and Al eyed Scorp in a "I'm-protective-over-my-cousin-so-back-off" kind of way.

After a couple of moments, the whole group burst out laughing for no apparent reason at all except for the fact that their friendship is so ridiculously hilarious and unique.

In the midst of their laughter, the compartment door burst open, revealing two very good-looking girls, Emily Longbottom and Lily Luna Potter.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! Lil and I were just chatting it up with some 6th year boys—"

"Why are you guys laughing?" Lily interrupted Emily when she noticed Ro and the three boys laughing hysterically.

Lily, always the blunt one, resembles her older brother, Albus, in the way that they are both incredibly blunt.

Blunt and beautiful—it's Lily's nickname for a reason, Rose thought.

Lily is also known by many as, "the _hottest _girl at Hogwarts," because of her beautiful, long red hair, her extremely petite, yet curvaceous figure, and her bright blue eyes.

As the youngest Potter, Lily is a 5th year and is best friends with Emily Longbottom, a long time family friend of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan, and a fellow 5th year.

Boy obsessed and a huge partier like her best friend, Emily Longbottom, is a tall and lean, beautiful 5th year, with long blonde hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Many consider Emily to be the "second hottest girl at Hogwarts," second only to her best friend.

Lily and Emily are considered an extension of the group of four best friends, as they are both great friends with Rose.

"Oh, nothing…" Al said, rolling his eyes at his sister, who he often finds extremely irritating.

"I've missed you girls so much!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and hugging both girls individually.

"We've missed you, too, Ro! How was your summer?" said Em.

After some casual chitchat between the girls, Lil said, "I'm really sorry, but we do have to get going… We told these boys that we'd meet them in twenty minutes and it's been twenty five minutes, so…"

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned at the pleading look on Lily's face. Rose loves Lil and Em to death but their boy obsession is quite comical, and a little ridiculous.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Rose said, smiling.

"I don't…" Al mumbled under his breath.

Everyone laughed while Lil glared at her brother.

"Anyways, we'll be seeing you later, then. Bye Ro! Love you!" called Lily, as she left the compartment.

"Bye Rose! Love you!" called Em, as she followed Lil out the door.

"Love you, too!"

Once the compartment door had swung shut, and Rose had sat back down next to Scorpius, Dillon said, "Why do girls do that all the time?"

"Do what?" Rose asked.

"Say 'I love you'… it's just so strange…"

"It's just what girls do," said Ro, as if it was plain as day.

When she saw that Dillon still didn't understand, Rose continued, with a grin on her face, "Never mind, Dil. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm not going to even bother any more…" Dillon said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't. Trust me. I learned the hard way…" Al said warningly.

Everyone laughed at Al's untold horro story and everything went back to normal.

And just how in most groups of best mates, one typically has a #1 best mate out of the group of best mates, this remains true in Rose's group: Rose's #1 best mate is Scorpius, while Scorpius' is Rose, and Albus's #1 best mate is Dillon, while Dillon's is Albus.

After Scorp, I'm probably closest to Al, seeing as he's my cousin and I've been best friends with him since birth, Rose thought to herself. I'm the least close to Dil probably, but I'm still very close to him and he's one of my best friends, of course!

So Rose and Scorp talked mostly to one another, while Al and Dil talked mostly to one another.

In one moment during the train ride, Dil pointed towards Ro and Scorp, signaling Al to watch how the two friends behaved.

Dillon, quite observant for a guy, often notices how whenever Rose and Scorpius are together and chatting, or even not chatting, they are always flirting and teasing one another…

Hmm, I wonder if something's going on between them, Dillon thought to himself.

Dil and Al silently communicated with one another, raising eyebrows and trying to determine as to what Ro's and Scorp's constant flirting could indicate.

Ro sat in Scorp's lap, playing with the neck-line of his shirt.

Scorp tried to not let this distract him, but it was hard to concentrate on teasing Rose when she sat in his lap and her fingers grazed his bare skin on his neck.

"Meet any handsome guys in America, Rosie?" Scorp said, grabbing Rose's hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

Rose gulped at the contact with Scorp that sent tingles through her body. She racked her brain for something to say that would "out-do" Scorp's flirting.

"Oh Scorpy, there is no man in the entire _world_ that is as handsome as _you,_" Rose teased, while she began to use her free hand to graze his thigh, and move upwards.

Scorp's eyes widened dramatically and a look of complete shock crossed his handsome features.

He quickly composed himself, and said, "You flatter me, Rosie. But really, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire _universe_… not to mention the _sexiest_,"Scorpius said, adding a husky, sultry tone to the last word.

Scorpius untwined his hand that was interlocked with Rose's and used both hands to gently cup Rose's face, so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?" Albus screamed, standing up onto his feet.

Rose and Scorpius jumped three feet away from each other, not realizing that they had had an audience.

Their faces began to heat up, and all of a sudden, they burst into laughter.

After a couple of moments of uncontrollable laughter, Dillon finally spoke up and said, "Why do you two constantly flirt? You've been doing it since the day you met, and you've been doing it all day… more today than usual, might I add… I'm starting to think something's up…"

After a moments pause, Rose responded: "No, of course not. Scorp and I, we… well… we… just like to tease each other, that's all. We find it quite… entertaining, to say the least."

"Yeah… It's really nothing," Scorp added hesitantly.

Albus let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and flopped down onto his seat.

"Phew. You guys had me worried for a second. I was afraid you guys were secretly seeing each other, or something. How ridiculous! I know you guys like each other as friends and nothing more… I mean, you too? 'Liking' each other? How crazy!" Albus said, quickly picking up a chocolate frog that he had bought from the cart.

While Albus bent over to retrieve his chocolate frog, he missed the fact that Rose and Scorpius were both looking at opposite corners of the room, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

They were both flushed and were the colors of tomatoes.

Dillon happened to notice all of this, but decided not to mention it. He decided to watch the subsequent interactions between the two very closely. Very closely indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thank you so much for reviewing this story! Your reviews mean so much to me. Thank you again! Here is the second chapter to this story. I will upload the third chapter right now. Chapter 2 isn't my best chapter, but it's an important filter chapter. Since it's not the best chapter in the world, I decided I'd upload two chapters today. :) The third chapter is pretty exciting... well, at least I think so. :)

Anonymous reviewers:

BeckyAnn: Thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reviewing! I am updating now ;) and will try to update at least one more chapter tomorrow! Thanks again for reviewing!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you could please review that would be AMAZING!

Thank you so much,

Mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy :)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. The wonderful and truly amazing J.K. Rowling does. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Family, Awkwardness, and New Dormitories<p>

"Pass the salt," fifth year, Hugo Weasley asked his sister, and fellow Gryffindor, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. After all the first years had been sorted, the Hogwarts students had quickly dug into their meals.

For Rose's final year at Hogwarts, the Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan is smaller than it used to be. Now there only remains 5 Weasleys and 2 Potters: Rose Weasley (7th year) and Hugo Weasley (5th year); Louis Weasley(6th year)-only son of Fleur and Bill Weasley; Lucy Weasley (2nd year) and Molly Weasley(3rd year)-the two children of Audrey and Percy Weasley; Albus Severus Potter (7th year) and Lily Luna Potter (5th year). James Sirius Potter, the eldest son and child of Harry and Ginny, graduated a year prior and is now a chaser for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Fred Weasley, Angelina and George Weasley's son, graduated two years ago and is now learning how to run his father's joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred's twin, Roxanne Weasley, graduated two years ago and is now studying to become a healer. Victoria Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur, and Teddy Lupin graduated five years ago and are now happily wed for one year. Dominique Weasley, the middle child of Bill and Fleur, graduated two years ago and is working in the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry of Magic.

"_Please_," Rose reprimanded her younger brother.

Scorpius turned to watch the conversation between the siblings, as did a lot of the Gryffindor table and many students from other houses.

"Wha'?" Hugo responded, with his mouth full of food, looking a lot like his father.

"First off, ewww. Close your mouth when you're eating. Not _all_ of us want to see your food, thank you very much. Second off, you didn't say _please_."

"Fine! _Please _pass the salt," Hugo said, rolling his eyes at his sister's antics.

"No, I'm using it. Sorry," Rose said, which was met with many giggles from the watchers, Scorpius included.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Nothing, nothing… It's just… sometimes I wish I had a sibling…" Scorpius said somberly.

"Trust me. You don't. I wish _I _was an only child… then I could actually get the bloody salt!" Hugo chimed in.

Rose glared at him and he was instantly silenced.

"Anyways, Scorp," Al said, intruding in on the conversation. "You do have a sibling—Rosie! "

By this time, Dil was now eavesdropping on the conversation, as the topic of Ro's and Scorp's relationship was introduced to the conversation.

When Ro and Scorp looked at Al like he was insane, Al tried to prove his sanity by adding, "You and Ro are so close—it's like your siblings. _Rose_ is your sister!"

Rose and Scorpius eyed each other cautiously, considering the fact that they could possibly be considered siblings.

"No, Al. You're mistaken… We are not siblings. That's just plain, awkward… very, _very _awkward," Rose said, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Leave it to Al to make a pleasant conversation awkward…" Scorp whispered so that only Rose could hear.

Rose laughed out loud and was awarded a raising of the eyebrows from Dillon. She instantly stopped giggling.

Normal, not "awkward," conversation then took place until Professor McGonagall, now and still Headmistress of Hogwarts since Dumbledore's passing, dismissed everyone to bed.

As everyone got up to leave, McGonagall said in her magnified voice, "Oh! And could the Head Boy and Girl remain for a couple moments please."

Scorpius and Rose did as asked and McGonagall quickly led them to their dormitory.

As they all walked to the dormitory, McGonagall rambled on to the two Heads: "You two will each have your own rooms, obviously, and the rooms will be pre-decorated to your specified house. Since you both are in Gryffindor, you will find that both your rooms are decorated in gold and red colors. There is one bathroom that the two of you will share and a shared common room for the both of you to use at your leisure. I will not assign you any tasks today or tomorrow, to allow you some time to adjust back into your lives at Hogwarts. Your unassigned task is to always set a good example for your fellow Hogwarts students. Whether you like it or not, or whether you know it or not, you two are role models for the other students and at least one student _always_ has his or her eyes on you. They follow your lead and will act the way you act. You must _always_ be on your best behaviors…"

McGonagall then turned around to face Rose and Scorpius, as they had reached the portrait hole of the Head dormitory.

"And I wouldn't expect anything less," McGonagall continued, with a small and rare smile on her face.

"You two were chosen for a reason and you should be immensely proud of your achievements thus far. Your password to enter your dormitory is 'Blast-Ended Skrewt' and you can change it whenever you two are both present at the portrait hole. Have a good evening and meet me in my office in two days, after lunch."

With that, McGonagall departed and Scorpius and Rose were left alone in front of their portrait hole.

"Password?" the lady in the portrait asked Ro and Scorp. The lady was wearing a long, feathered, blue dress, which made her look strikingly like a peacock.

"Blast-Ended Skrewt," Rose responded instantly.

The portrait hole opened and the two best mates entered their living space for their final year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello yall! So here's the third chapter of my story! I think it begins to get exciting now. ;)

Anonymous reviewers:

teddyandlilyforever: Haha :) I like your idea. I think this chapter may make you somewhat dissatisfied however... I hope you still like the story though! But stay tuned! I have a feeling you might like where this story is headed. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! I will try to update frequently. Thanks again for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated!

VeniVidiViciMR: Thank you very much! I am glad you are liking it so far. :) Thank you for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated!

I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think and if you could drop a quick review, that would be amazing!

Thanks!

~Mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

P.S. I'm really sorry the second and third chapters are so short. I'm afraid all my following chapters are planning on being this length. I loved how long the first chapter was but the way I am writing it, it works better with short chapters. Hope you all are still enjoying it!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Bravery, Ideas, and Firewhisky<p>

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if we get caught? We are bloody Heads! We could get our positions taken away!" Rose whispered frantically to Scorpius, as they silently made their way from the Head dormitory to the regular Gryffindor dormitory.

After Rose and Scorpius had explored their new dormitory, after discovering that all of their personal belongings were already in place, they had silently snuck out of their dormitory.

"First of all, we _won't_ get caught… unless you keep _screaming_, that is… And secondly, if worse comes to worse and we _are_ caught, they'll be very lenient on us because it's the first day back, after all… We _won't _lose our spots as Heads, don't worry…" Scorpius whispered to Rose.

Rose was surprised at Scorpius' bravery, but on the other hand, she wasn't. He _is_ a Gryffindor, after all, she thought.

"Okay, okay. You're right," Rose subsided.

"Aren't I always?" Scorpius responded with his usual cheeky grin.

"Besides, you need to have more fun in your life Ro! You work very hard, Rose—_too_ hard I think… You don't have enough fun. You gotta _live a little_, Rosie! Besides, you can't miss the very first Gryffindor party! You had fun at the last one, didn't you?"

Rose sighed. "Once again, you're right… Gosh, I really hate when you're right. I thought _I _was the one who is always right… Anyways, yes, I did have fun at the last one… Until I was dared to kiss Malcolm Finnigan. Yuck! What a pig!"

Scorpius laughed at Rose's obvious distaste at such a gruesome young man. He was quite happy she didn't enjoy the kiss… Why he felt this way, he didn't know.

"Here we are! You ready to get your party on, Ro?" Scorpius asked in an excited and exhilarated whisper.

"Sure, Scorp. Just for you," Ro responded with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Okay guyyyyyyyssssss, naww it's time tooo p-p-play truth-th or dare!" Albus slurred, after several firewhiskeys.<p>

By this time, everyone at the Gryffindor party—above third year, obviously—had had at least one firewhiskey and was at least a little tipsy, some a lot more than others.

Albus and Dillon were by far the most drunk of anyone.

Scorpius was very tipsy, and even Rose was very tipsy.

The game of truth of dare began, and it was quite a sight to see, really. People snogging, sitting in each other's laps, confessing their crushes, telling their most embarrassing secrets, and other crazy stuff.

Dillon had been dared to snog some random girl, which was not unusual for Dil anyhow.

Albus had picked truth and had had to reveal his most embarrassing secret—that he cries every time he gets into a muggle car.

Lily had been dared to have an intense snogging session with the 6th year boy she'd been flirting with on the train, which she was quite happy to do.

Emily had picked truth and been asked who she secretly loves. Usually fun, outgoing, and not easily abashed, this was not the case when she was asked this question. Em turned bright red, looked at Al really quickly and clandestinely, and ran away before answering and before anyone could even bat an eyelash. They were all very surprised that she darted away so fast, but no one proceeded after her.

Neither Scorpius nor Rose had been called on for either truth or dare, and both were quite satisfied with this.

"My turn!" cried Dil. "I… I pick… Rosie! Truth or dare, Rosie?"

Oh bloody hell, Rose thought. I have to prove to them that I actually _deserve_ to be in Gryffindor…

"Dare."

The crowd gasped quietly, as everyone expected her to pick truth.

"I dare you…" Dillon said.

Then he had an idea. An ingenious idea, but an evil idea.

"I dare you to snog Scorpius for thirty seconds."

Everyone gaped at Dillon as if he'd completely lost his rocker.

Although there are lots of rumors about Rose's and Scorpius' relationship and how they'd make a great couple, all the Gryffindors know that they are just best mates.

As might be expected, most people would think that Dillon and Albus would know this the best.

So naturally, everyone was exceptionally surprised when Dillon, Ro's and Scorp's other best friend, dared them to do something so "not best mate" like.

Rose gulped at the predicament she had just gotten herself into, while Scorpius' eyes widened so much that it looked like they would fall right out of his head.

In that instant, Rose made a decision, helped by the result of downing several firewhiskeys.

"Fine," Rose shouted and leaned towards Scorpius.

She crashed her lips on his. And fireworks exploded.

* * *

><p>Is this a good cliffhanger? Are you in suspense? I hope so! Thanks for reading!<p>

~Mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I'm not updating until now! I know I said I would try yesterday but I had such a busy day and blahh! Sorry again for updating late, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! ;) I will try to update another chapter or more in the next two days! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anonymous reviewers:

BeckyAnn: Aww thank you so much! I love how you reviewed again! That means so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you so much for reviewing! :) Haha! I tried to make it a cliffhanger :P so I'm very glad you think it is one! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you want to review again, I'd absolutely LOVE that! :) Thank you again for reviewing!

Lunagirl2121: AHHHH! I'M SO GLAD YOU READ MY STORY! I LOVE HOW I KNOW WHO THIS IS! MEEEP! HAHA :) Aww thank you so much! It means soooooo bloody much to me that you like it! You are an amazing writer and that IS COMPLETE BLASPHEMY! You are a WAYYYYY better writer than me! Your writing skills my writing skills. No questions. No exceptions. ^_^ Aww thank you sooo much! You have no IDEA how much it means to me that you read this and reviewed it. Seriously. Thank you so much. 3 3 I LOVE YOU! Haha :) 3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Anyways, thank you soooo much to anyone who has reviewed this story! It really means so much to me! :) If anyone who reads this story wouldn't mind just writing a short, little, teeny tiny review (even one word, even one letter! well not really, but even one word!) I would be incredibly greatful. :) If not, that's okay too! The point is that I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story as a whole! So here it is! :)

Thank you all so much!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Vanilla and Chocolate, Time, and Living<p>

Fireworks. That's what Scorpius felt when her lips touched his. Fireworks. What could this mean? …

He was not expecting this… He expected Rose to protest or dash out of the room like Emily… I guess she really is a Gryffindor, Scorpius thought, smiling internally at the thought.

What do I do? Am I supposed to respond? I don't know what to do… Scorpius thought.

But Rose's lips taste so good… vanilla and firewhiskey mixed together—an excellent combination, Scorpius thought.

And in that instant, Scorpius began to respond to the kiss.

Fireworks. That's what Rose felt when she pressed her lips against his. Fireworks? What on earth does that mean? Rose thought desperately.

Rose was taken aback by Scorpius' reaction. She expected him to sit there, frozen like a statue. She never, in a million years, would have thought that he would actually _respond _to her kiss…

Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck. She began to run her hands through his hair.

His hair is so soft and silky, just like I've always imagined it to be, Rose thought.

Wait, what? Like I've always imagined? Have I been imagining me running my hands through Scorp's hair? Rose thought exasperately.

_No!… _of course not! We're just mates!… _just _mates…

Who am I kidding! To heck with mates! His lips taste so good, like chocolate and firewhiskey—a perfect combination, Rose thought.

As Rose grasped at Scorp's hair, Scorp gently wrapped his arms around Ro's waist, delicately pulling her into his lap.

Rose smiled against his lips.

She began to deepen the kiss.

Scorpius moaned against her lips and Rose spontaneously, while still keeping her lips in full contact with Scorpius', pulled her hair tie out of her hair, letting her wild, auburn hair fall gently down her back and shoulders.

Scorpius moved his hands from her waist to her hair, where he begin running his hands through her soft curls.

_Such_ soft, _beautiful_ curls, just like I've always imagined, Scorpius thought to himself.

Wait, what? Did I seriously just think 'like I've always imagined'? Uh oh… have I been _imagining _this? With my _BEST MATE_?…

Oh, who cares! I say "Pshhh!" to best mate!

After a couple moments, he then gently moved his hands from her hair to her lower back.

Rose and Scorpius continued passionately snogging, forgetting the fact that they were not alone.

Not only were they not alone, all the Gryffindors at the party had now congregated around Rose and Scorpius to watch the passionate make out session.

In the distance, Rose and Scorpius both heard Dillon stutter in complete shock, "T-t-time's up-p-p," but they ignored him.

They were both enjoying themselves way too much to stop.

The Gryffindors watched in silence as the two "best mates" continued snogging like there was no tomorrow…

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Rose and Scorpius were still making out, passionate as ever.<p>

Every Gryffindor was in awe.

They could not believe what was happening.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, and the two were still all over each other.<p>

By now, it was past 2:30 am and Ro's and Scorp's audience had begun to dissolve.

Disgusted by their ongoing spit swap, or simply because of the fact that they were tired, many people had begun to head upstairs for their beds.

45 minutes earlier, Al and Dil, two of those people who were disgusted by their friends, had gone upstairs for bed.

The only ones that remained in the Gryffindor common room now were a few 5th and 6th years that were still watching the snogging session, a couple other snogging couples, and Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, the only two people who remained in the common room, still snogging, were Rose and Scorpius.<p>

Noticing that everyone was gone, Rose was the first to pull away. Scorpius frowned at Rose when she did so.

Rose touched his cheek affectionately and said in the still intoxicated and slurred voice, "Scorpppp, it's g-g-getting late… I'm tiiirrredd." Rose coincidentally yawned while she said the word "tired".

Scorpius smiled and instantly picked Rose up in a wedding style carry.

"I'll carry you to our dorm," Scorpius grinned.

Rose grinned as a thank you, and leaned into Scorpius' strong arms carrying her.

She couldn't help but notice how safe she felt and how perfect it felt to be in Scorpius' arms.

The half sober part of her brain screamed at Rose for making out with Scorpius, let alone making out with him for so long.

Her brain screamed at her for doing such things with her _best mate_, but for once in her life she ignored her rational thoughts and allowed herself to, as Scorpius, said, "_live a little_."

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it! It was quite fun to write. ^_^ Let me know what you think! Thank you!<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Thank you SO much for all of you who have reviewed my story, added me to your favorite authors list, story alert list, author alert list, or any of those things! It truly means so much to me that people are actually enjoying this story! Thank you so much!

Anyways, here are the next two chapters of this story. They go together so I figured I'd upload them together. :) I hope you all enjoy them and if you even have one teeny tiny moment to spare, I'd LOVE if you reviewed this story! :)

Thank you so much!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Conversations, Calming, and Possibilities<p>

"I just can't believe him!" Al said to Dillon for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The two boys sat in their 7th year dormitory room, discussing the events of the previous night.

"How could Scorp, who's one of _my _best mates, snog Rosie, who's _my _innocent,baby cousin?"

"If I remember correctly," Dil said, trying to calm his friend down. "Your 'innocent, baby cousin' was the one to snog him first…"

"Well, yeah... But he could have pushed her away! Or at least stopped after thirty seconds! But _noooo_, he insisted on deepening the kiss and actually _responding_ to it! Why I ought to—"

"AL! CHILL!" Dil exclaimed, standing up to calm Al down.

"NO DILLON! I WILL NOT CHILL!" Al exclaimed.

Then Al realized something, and turned to look at Dil in a fury.

"YOU! _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO DARED HER TO SNOG HIM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BLOODY ARSE?"

"I GUESS I WASN'T THINKING, ALBUS! HOW WOULD _I _HAVE KNOWN THAT IT WOULD LAST THAT LONG OR THEY WOULD ACTUALLY GET INTO IT!" Dillon yelled at Al, becoming extremely frustrated.

Al took a deep breath and said, "You're right. You couldn't have known… Sorry, mate."

"It's alright, mate. Just… calm down… _please_…"

"Okay, okay…" Al said. He then paused and continued on with his rampage.

"But really, why did he have to respond to the bloody kiss? I just don't understand!"

"It was all firewhiskey," Dillon told Al reassuringly, even though he was doubtful himself.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right…" Al said, being as gullible as ever.

"I'm sure that's it… but I'm still pissed at him for snogging her so passionately, let alone in front of everyone… and they just snogged for so bloody _long… _It was the most disgusting thing I've ever had the misfortune of watching…"

Dillon laughed at Al's antics, glad that he had finally calmed down.

"Think about it, Al. It could have been a lot worse! You could have had to watch them shag," Dil said jokingly.

Once he said it though, he realized he had just ruined everything. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"SHAG? BLOODY HELL! What if, after they finished snogging, which was who knows when, they went off to his room, and… BLOODY HELL!" Al screamed, running out of the dormitory, still in his pajamas.

"AL, WAIT!" Dillon called.

Albus paused when he reached the bottom of the staircase.

He slowly turned around so that he was facing Dillon.

He wore a look of pure anger and hatred on his face.

If looks could kill, Dillon would be long dead.

Dillon watched as Al visibly shook with rage.

Dillon spoke carefully to Al, as if he expected him to blow up or beat the crap out of him any second: "Listen, Al. First off, you are obviously still hung over from downing so much firewhiskey last night. So why don't we go back up to our dorm and I'll get the hangover potion for you…"

Dillon spoke hopefully to Albus, practically begging him to go upstairs with him so he didn't do something he would regret.

When Al just spun around and began to march out the door, Dil grabbed onto his arm and spun him around so that he was facing him.

"I wasn't finished," Dillon said in a deadly voice. He was always listened to and he was starting to get pissed off at Al.

"Fine, if you refuse to have the hangover potion, that's your problem. But listen: I am _sure _they didn't shag after snogging last night," Dillon said, trying to put as much conviction into his voice as he could muster.

He only half believed what he was saying, but he tried to show Al otherwise. After last night, I'm not sure whether they _did _go back and shag or not, Dil thought to himself.

"Yeah right, Dil," Al responded, turning towards the portrait hole once again.

Dil jumped in front of Al, blocking his path to exit.

"_Lastly_, Rose is _not _yours. She can do what she wants and you don't_ own _her."

When Al opened his mouth to protest, Dil held up his hand and continued: "I know, I know. 'But she's my baby cousin!' I get that, Al. But she's not a baby anymore and she will be _furious_ if she finds out you're overreacting on her behalf. She's a big girl and she doesn't need you solving her problems for her, Al. She's not even your bloody sister! Leave the poor girl alone and let _her _handle her _own _problems."

"Fine," Al said.

Dillon let out a huge sigh.

"But I am still going to talk to that _bastard_, Malfoy."

With that, Al shoved Dil out of the way and exited through the portrait hole.

Uh oh, Dillon thought, as he exited the portrait hole and followed Al.

This is _not _going to end well.

* * *

><p>Is this a good cliffhanger? Not as good a cliffhanger as chapter 3's cliffhanger, in my opinion, but I think it could be counted as a minor cliffhanger. ;) Do you agree? Let me know your thoughts please :)<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Here is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it :) If you have time, please let me know what you think! I will try to update as soon as possible!

Thanks so much and thank you so much for all your support!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: Arguments, Surnames, and Listening<p>

Al, having been told the password by Scorp and Ro earlier, burst into the Head dormitory, with Dil following closely behind.

The sight that he saw was not what he'd been expecting.

Scorpius sat in a comfy sofa chair in the Head common room, reading.

He was by himself, with Rose nowhere to be seen.

Al was happy at this, but was still furious with his friend.

"Uh, hi guys…" Scorpius said nervously, having expected his friends to confront him some time soon.

Al glared at Scorpius with a look of utter hatred and fury.

"Have a good night last night, _Malfoy_?" Al said sarcastically, venom seeping through his words. Al's usual fun, nice demeanor was nowhere to be seen.

"Malfoy"—it stung. Scorpius hates his last name, with a burning passion. In fact, he hates everything that has to do with his family, except for his mum. He loves his mother, and his mother's family, but she and her side of the family are his only relatives that he doesn't hate with a burning passion. Scorp hates his father and his father's family like he's never hated anything before.

To be reminded that he is actually _related_ to those wastes of people is the worst insult anyone could give Scorpius.

Al, knowing—along with his other friends—this about Scorpius and having never called him by his surname before, made it even more hurtful to Scorpius.

He felt as if he'd been slapped.

Before Scorpius could respond, Al continued in a cold, distant tone: "I'd expect Rose to be down here with you, you know snogging you or whatever… or _shagging_ you. Which ever you prefer, I suppose…"

"Al! What on earth are you talking about?" Scorpius said, standing up.

When he got a better look at Al and how disheveled he looked, he added, "Have you taken the hangover potion yet? Because you look pretty bad… and that's probably why you're talking nonsense and look like you're ready to kill me…"

"No. The reason I look like I'm ready to kill you is because you not only snogged my cousin for _hours_ in front of _all_ of Gryffindor, but you _shagged_ her, too!" Al said in a cold and deadly voice he seemed to have adapted for talking to Scorpius in his angry state.

"WHAT? No I didn't—"

"Shut up. I can't trust a _Malfoy_," Al said venomously.

"Al," Scorpius said, loosing his patience and his cool by the second. "I'm your best mate. Of course you can believe me when I say that I. Did Not. Shag. Your. Cousin."

"I don't believe you," Al said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT THE HELL, AL? YOU DON'T BELIEVE YOUR BLOODY BEST MATE!" Scorpius screamed, becoming increasingly angry.

"I believe my best mates, but you're not my best mate anymore," Al said in his cold, venomous tone.

"AL! YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS! NOT TO MENTION CHILDISH! I'm sorry if I upset you but I DIDN'T SHAG ROSE! GO GET VERITASERUM AND SLIP ME SOME IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" Scorpius screamed, furious at his best mate.

"Fine, I will," Al said in the same deadly, cold, and distant voice. He turned around and started towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Dillon asked, intervening into the argument for the first time.

"To Slughorn's office. To get Veritaserum."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rose had been in her bedroom, sleeping, when she heard yelling.<p>

She walked over to her door and quietly opened it to see Albus and Scorpius in the midst of a heated argument downstairs in the common room.

She wondered why they were arguing, but then the events of the night before flooded back to her…

She thought that perhaps she should intervene but she assumed she was the cause of this and she really didn't want to create _more_ problems.

I always screw things up… why do I always mess everything up? Rose thought miserably, mentally slapping herself.

Rose decided that it'd probably be best _not_ to meddle, as she seems to always meddle in other people's problems and it never ends well…

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but be drawn to the door to eavesdrop as she overheard Scorpius yell, "WHAT? No I didn't—" and Albus respond by saying in a deadly voice, "Shut up. I can't trust a _Malfoy._"

Rose gasped at how cruel it was for Albus to use Scorp's surname.

She continued to listen at the door, figuring no harm could come out of it.

How wrong she was...

* * *

><p>Duh duh duhhhhhhhh... :D Cliffhanger? I hope so! :D What I have in mind for the next part should be good... I hope... hahaha. How did you like the chapters? I hope you all enjoyed reading them! If you can, please let me know what you think. :) Thank you!<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! Thank you again for all of your support for this story! I hope you all are enjoying it! I definitely am enjoying writing it! :D

So here it is: chapter 7! I think the plot and the events of this chapter are good and exciting, but for some reason I feel that it is not as well written as my previous chapters. What do you guys think? Is it total poop? Let me know your thoughts please! :)

Thank you so much,

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. The magnificent J.K. Rowling does. :)

P.S. Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer the last couple chapters! I promise I know that I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Eavesdropping, Interrogations, and Lies<p>

Rose was shocked when Al's and Scorp's conversation finished.

"SHAGGING? My cousin is bloody MENTAL!" Rose whispered to herself frantically.

"Of course we didn't do that! I remember exactly what happened, no matter how many firewhiskeys I had… After all the snogging, I told Scorp I was tired and he carried me back to my room where I instantly fell asleep, ALONE! My cousin is INSANE!" Rose whispered, as she paced up and down her room.

I can't believe Al doesn't even trust his bloody best mate! Rose thought. And he said they were no longer best mates and continually addressed him as "Malfoy!" Al's bloody terrible!

Rose Weasley was freaking out, for numerous reasons:

1. She snogged her best mate last night, in front of ALL of Gryffindor. No matter how much she enjoyed it, she realized it probably wasn't the best idea… Nonetheless, she wasn't that concerned about the actual _deed_. She was more concerned about the repercussions…

2. The repercussions include, but are definitely not limited to:

a.) Everyone will now be gossiping about her and Scorp's relationship _nonstop_. And if there's anything worse than gossiping, it's when _you _are being gossiped about…

b.) Many people will now come to the conclusion that the two best mates are seeing each other, or are in love, or some other ridiculous notion… _But is it really that ridiculous?_ a soft voice spoke in her head… She ignored the voice and swatted the idea away.

c.) Lastly, considering her family makes up half of Gryffindor, Rose's parents are likely to find out about her _actions_… Bloody hell, Rose thought desperately.

3. Al and Dil.

-Al had gone bloody mental. Thinking they'd shagged, not trusting Scorp, and then setting off to find veritaserum… What if he is _truly_ angry with Scorp, and it's not_ just _the result of a hangover, and it ruins their friendship? That will be _all my fault_, Rose thought despairingly.

-Dil… well Rose didn't really know what to think about Dillon. Always fun and careless, Rose figured Dillon would take this whole thing much lighter than Al, but she couldn't be sure… Dillon is quite unpredictable, Rose thought worriedly. What if he's just as angry as Al?

At last, these are a few of the MANY reasons why Rose was in hysterics. There are many more, but Rose had not even _begun _to dwell on the seemingly endless possibilities…

Rose was finally snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone speak for the first time since Al's spontaneous exit.

She pressed her ear to the door and listened closely.

* * *

><p>Scorp looked dejectedly at the portrait hole where his best mate had just stormed out.<p>

He hoped that if he stared hard enough, Albus would return through the portrait hole and Al's and Scorp's friendship would be restored…

As he stared at the door, Scorp felt two things: Sadness and betrayal.

He was sad that Al and Scorp's great friendship was now being strained by something that, well, Scorpius _enjoyed_—something that made Scorpius _happy._

He was also sad that he upset his friend so much and that their long and terrific friendship was now standing on thin ice.

But more than anything else, Scorpius felt betrayed.

Betrayed because his best mate since day 1 of Hogwarts didn't believe him about something that is complete blasphemy.

Betrayed because his best mate called Scorp something that hurt him to the core, and was completely uncalled for—a "Malfoy."

Scorpius trusted him to never, ever, in a billion years—no matter how mad he was—call him or point out the one thing he hated about himself—that he was a Malfoy.

When Al betrayed Scorpius, Scorp had hidden it pretty well how much Al's insult had actually hurt him.

He hid it because he did not want to appear weak.

But deep down, he felt betrayed, and very, _very _weak.

* * *

><p>After watching the portrait hole swing shut after Al's dramatic exit, Dillon focused his attention on Scorpius.<p>

He watched as Scorp never once took his eyes off the portrait hole.

When looking at his eyes, Dillon could clearly see what Scorpius was feeling: sad and betrayed.

He understood, of course. Al had done the unthinkable—calling his best mate by the name he despises.

Additionally, Al had been completely out of line and mental to not believe his best mate.

Even though at first Dillon was unsure of what Scorp and Ro may have gotten up to last night, once Scorpius had sworn nothing happened, he believed him. Al, on the other hand, did not…

Even though Dillon was furious at Al for the way he behaved, he couldn't help being angry with Scorpius and Rose as well.

Scorp and Ro were the ones who had caused all this trouble in the first place! _They_ would be to blame if friendships didn't survive this year, Dil thought bitterly.

But no matter how furious he was at Scorp and Ro, Dil was filled with an overwhelming curiosity.

A curiosity as to why they did it.

Seeing as one of the two culprits sat in front of him, Dillon figured it was time to start his interrogation.

* * *

><p>Dillon spoke, breaking the long silence—which felt like hours, but in reality was only several minutes: "Why?"<p>

Scorp looked up at his best mate questioningly.

"Why what?" Scorpius responded.

"Why'd you kiss her? Why'd you get all in to it?" Dillon asked, curiosity seeping through his words.

Dillon had a couple of theories, but he wanted to confirm his beliefs…

Scorpius didn't respond for several moments. He sat in silence while Dillon stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He finally made a decision.

He gathered up all the conviction and assurance he could muster, aiming to sound as truthful and honest as possible.

In a fake frustrated and clipped voice, Scorp said, "It was all the firewhiskey. I would never have kissed her or responded to the kiss if I hadn't been drunk. It was a mistake."

Dillon sat in silence; he knew Scorp was lying. He could read it in his eyes.

However, Dillon was taken by surprise by Scorp's incredible lying ability.

He sounded so honest and truthful.

If Dillon hadn't been in the same room as Scorp, and hadn't been able to read his emotions in his eyes, he might have believed him…

* * *

><p>Rose, ear previously pressed against her bedroom door, fell back onto her bottom.<p>

She had heard every word of the boys' conversation from up in her room.

Rose hadn't been able to see Scorp's face and read his emotions in his eyes.

She had only heard his voice as he convincingly said to Dillon, "_It was a mistake_."

And because of this, Rose believed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>It was a mistake." <em>

The words echoed through Rose's head, as tears quickly fell down her face.

Rose stood up quickly, tears running fast now, and walked towards her window.

She opened her window that looked down onto the beautiful Hogwarts grounds below.

Rose sprinted to her closet, grabbed her broomstick, and all but ran back towards her open window.

She climbed up onto the edge and looked down at the ground far below her.

She jumped onto her broomstick and soared into the sky.

Tears flowing uncontrollably now, Rose flew into the wind, flying faster and faster, and further and further away from the boy who broke her heart.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it? Cliffhanger? I hope so! I was aiming for a cliffhanger so I hope it was one! :P Haha :) I will update soon! Please let me know what you think! :)<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I am so sorry I have not updated until now! :( I've just been so busy and blahhh :( I am so sorry! I hope this very long chapter makes up for it. :) Thank you again for all the story alerts, favorite story alerts, favorite author alerts, and reviews! Thank you so much for all the support! It means so much to me, you have no idea. 3

Anonymous Reviewers:

Brookeyhoneybee: First off, adorable name. I love it. :) Second off, thank you so much for reviewing! Third off, yay! I am so glad it is pulling you in and you are getting excited! That is exactly what I was hoping for! Hehehe :) How'd you know? :P Thank you again for reviewing! It truly makes my day and means so much to me!

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know your thoughts if you have one moment to spare!

Thank you!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The truth, moving on, and flirting<p>

"No it wasn't," Dillon told Scorpius matter-of-factly.

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond with yet another lie, hopefully more convincing, when the portrait hole opened.

Standing in the doorway was a satisfied Albus Potter, sporting a huge, mocking smirk and holding a flask of a murky yellow liquid and a teacup.

"Guess what I got?" he said, sauntering towards the boys sitting on the couch.

"Veritaserum," Al mocked, extremely satisfied. "And I'm going to use it on you to _prove _that you shagged my cousin."

Dillon groaned and rolled his eyes at Al's continued antics, while Scorpius stood up, an angry look in his eyes.

"Seriously, Al? I thought you would have moved on by now? Whatever, mate! Do what you will, but let me just tell you, I. Am. Telling. The. BLOODY. TRUTH!" Scorp shrieked, falling back into his seat, extremely annoyed.

Al covered the final distance to the couch and carefully uncorked the flask of veritaserum. He didn't hesitate to pour the murky yellow liquid into the teacup.

"Bottom's up!" Al said mockingly, shoving the full teacup into Scorp's hands.

Scorp glared at his friend, but moved the cup to his lips, nonetheless.

He drained the cup and instantly felt a queer tingling sensation run through his body.

"Okay," Al said, running his hands together in an evil, mischievous manner.

"Let's get started, shall we? We're going to start off simple, just to make sure that the potion is working. First question. What's your full name?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and replied, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Who was your first kiss with and when and where was it?"

"Ali Thomas; second year; our second date to Hogsmeade; the Three Broomsticks." Scorp blushed slightly but kept his piercing glare at Albus.

"Did you like kissing Rose?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Scorp felt the words being pulled out of him, without his own control, as he said, "Yes. Very much so."

Dillon smirked at Scorpius, happy that he was right, while Al glared at Scorp.

Trying to see if he was correct, yet again, Dillon interrupted Al's interrogation by asking, "Was it a mistake?"

Scorpius sighed and felt himself speak without his control: "No. It _definitely _was _not _a mistake."

Dillon grinned, while Al rolled his eyes.

"How long did you two kiss for?" Al questioned, resuming his interrogation.

Again, the sensation of the truth being pulled out of him, Scorp said, "Approximately an hour and thirty minutes."

Dillon let out a laugh while Al continued glaring at a now blushing Scorp.

"Did you two shag?"

For once, Scorp felt relieved that the truth was being pulled out of him against his own will: "No. We did not shag. The furthest we went, and have ever gone, was kissing, which we did in front of _you._"

Scorp eyed Albus meaningfully as though to tell him, "I told you so."

Al actually had the decency to look sheepish.

Scorpius could feel the veritaserum slowly becoming less and less effective over him, as veritaserum does not last for a very long time.

Al, seeming to realize this, decided he'd ask one more question before his time ran out.

He took a deep breath, and asked in a calm, polite, but very curious voice, "Are you in love with Rose?"

Dillon's eyes widened to the size of Quaffles while Scorpius gulped.

Failing in keeping his mouth shut, the truth was sucked out of him when Scorp said: "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

After many hours of crying and flying, and then beating herself up over crying like a little girl, Rose had officially landed on solid ground, calmed down and come to a conclusion over her predicament: She had decided that she would _give up on Scorpius_.

She now finally understood that the boy she was in love with didn't feel the same way as she did and she couldn't afford for her heart to be broken over and over again.

She decided she would _force herself to fall out of love with Scorpius_, no matter what it took.

She made a new resolution that she'd date some new guys, and maybe snog a little bit, to help get her mind off of Scorpius.

Of course, Rose had dated a fair amount of guys in her time at Hogwarts so far, but her last boyfriend or date was in 5th year.

Yeah, she'd had invites, but she'd turned them all down since 5th year.

Rose realized that she'd unintentionally, or perhaps _intentionally_, avoided dates or relationships in the hope that Scorpius would make a move.

Seeing as _that's_ out of the question, Rose thought bitterly.

Rose was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a tall, masculine figure approach her.

"Hi Rose!" a deep, friendly voice said, averting Rose's attention from her thoughts.

For a second, Rose had thought it was Scorpius. Then she realized it wasn't and she mentally slapped herself for instantly perking up at the thought.

Rose stood up and faced the person who had addressed her.

She turned around to be face to face with Malcolm Finnigan, the boy she had been dared to kiss at a Gryffindor party in 6th year.

Rose vaguely recalled telling Scorpius that she thought Malcolm was a pig. She mentally slapped herself for allowing her thoughts to drift, yet again, back to Scorpius.

Rose composed herself and observed Malcolm.

Tall and muscular looking with beautiful blue eyes and short brown hair, Rose realized Malcolm was actually quite attractive.

She had always thought him attractive but had thought him to be a "pig" because of the fact that he is exceptionally conceited and arrogant, or _supposedly_.

But—Rose realized—I've never actually given him a _chance_. I've never actually gotten to know him… maybe he's actually nice...

So Rose decided she'd give him a chance and began talking to Malcolm.

They chatted for quite a while, about various things and Rose began to flirt with him.

She found it fun to flirt with him.

* * *

><p>They continued to talk and talk, sitting under a tree by the Hogwarts Lake.<p>

It was a beautiful, clear, blue day, and they chatted for hours.

Rose found herself really liking Malcolm.

He was nice, funny, and charismatic.

She liked how fun he was to talk to and how fun he was to _be _with.

She felt like she needed a little fun in her life.

Rose laughed at what Malcolm had said.

"That's a really funny wizard pick-up line! My cousin, James, told me the _funniest _wizard pick-up line! It's, "Your smile is an expelliarmus charm. Simple yet disarming."

Rose kept a straight face while saying this pick-up line, causing Malcolm to burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious. Your cousin sounds like an awesome guy."

"He is," Rose said, a small smile spreading across her face as she looked out at the majestic Hogwarts Lake.

"Can I ask you something?" Malcolm said.

"You just did," Rose replied with a cheeky grin. "But yes, you can ask me another thing."

Malcolm hesitated after a moment of thought, but then he said, "Are you going out with Scorpius?"

Rose gulped at the reminder of the boy who broke her heart.

She tried to keep a straight face, void of any emotion, at the mention of the boy who she loves—scratch that—_loved_.

Rose composed herself, turned to Malcolm with a hopefully convincing smile, and said, "Nah. We're just best mates. Why?"

"Because, well, I was just wondering, if you'd… want to go out with me?"

A huge grin spread across Rose's face.

This is what she'd been waiting for.

A way to truly _move on_ from Scorpius.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Duh duh duhhhhhhhhh... so what'd you guys think? Let me know your thoughts please!<p>

Also, the "Your smile is an expelliarmus charm. Simple yet disarming" was told to me by my friend, eatsleepreadhockey! Thanks friend! :D Isn't it so funny? It cracked me up :D

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers! Let me first say I am SOOOOOOOOOO BLOODY SORRY for not updating in like a week! I feel really bad! :(( I've just been so busy, and blahhhh! I'm sorry! I hope this really, really long chapter makes up for it. :) I also have a very important announcement: I will be out of internet usage for the next 2 to 3 weeks (maybe the 3rd week, or maybe not-I'm not sure) so I will be unable to update for at least 2 weeks, probably 3. I'm really sorry! I promise to update a lot when I get internet again. :)

Anonymous Reviewers:

Maggie: Thank you so much for reviewing! Aww :) Thank you very much! And thanks again for reviewing!

Thank all you readers for all of your wonderful reviews, favorite author notifications, favorite story notifications, story alert notifications, and author alert notifications (as well as simply reading my story)! It truly means so much to me. :) If you have time, feel free to let me know your thoughts. :) Hope you all like the chapter!

Thank you so much!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Just in case any of you didn't read my little A.N. (which I totally understand, by the way :) ) I have an **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I will be out of internet usage for the next 2 to 3 weeks (maybe the 3rd week, or maybe not-I'm not sure) so I will be unable to update for at least 2 weeks, probably 3. I apologize profusely! I promise to update when I return! :)

* * *

><p>Many hours earlier (while Scorp, Al, and Dil were talking)…<p>

"_Are you in love with Rose?"_

"_Yes."_

All three boys—Scorpius included—sat quietly with their mouths hanging wide open, their jaws hitting the floor.

Albus was shocked beyond belief.

He had never, _ever_ expected this. (This was probably due to the fact that Al is incredibly oblivious and dense, when it comes to these things.)

Yeah, the two would flirt constantly, but he figured it was only in jest!

His friends had even told him that they were kidding around and he had believed them—as he was not hung over at the time and could properly believe his best mates.

Somehow Al had managed to believe his best mates when they were lying and not believe one of his best mates when he was telling the truth…

Al stared wide-eyed at Scorpius, astounded by his friend's declaration.

* * *

><p>Dillon was also shocked by Scorp's confession, although probably not as much as Albus.<p>

Although he had been expecting that there was something more than "just best mates" between Scorp and Ro, the thought that their obvious feelings for one another would be more than just a _little crush _was astonishing.

It had never actually occurred to Dillon that Scorp's feelings for Rose were actually that deep—so deep that he actually_ loved her_…

* * *

><p>Lastly, Scorpius was also bewildered.<p>

Obviously, he had known that he had "un-best-mate-like" feelings for Rose, but he hadn't known that he was _in love with her_.

How could that be? he thought to himself. How could it be that I didn't even know that I, myself, am in _love _with my best mate?

But his statement obviously had to be the truth, as veritaserum often brings out one's inner most secrets and desires, some even unknown to the person who speaks them.

Both Albus and Dillon reached the conclusion that Scorpius had not known that he was in love with Rose; they both realized that he was surprised himself.

_I'm_ _in love with my best mate_, Scorpius thought, amazed.

* * *

><p>After <em>several<em> minutes of silence and personal reflection, Albus awkwardly cleared his throat.

Scorpius looked at Al and immediately turned bright red, returning his eyes to the floor.

Dillon smirked at Scorp's behavior in an awkward, uncomfortable manner.

After a couple more moments of silence, Albus finally broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry."

Both Scorpius and Dillon jerked their heads up to look at Al, who was now blushing embarrassedly.

Al had said it with so much repentance and sincerity that Scorp and Dil knew he truly was sorry.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry, mate. I'm such a jerk for overreacting… and then not even believing you—my own best mate—and for saying we were no longer best mates… and for calling you the 'M' word," Al continued with his apology.

Scorpius smiled when Al referred to his last name as the 'M' word.

"And, I'm just really sorry, mate. I acted like a total jerk and I still feel really hung over, but that's no excuse for the way I behaved and I wouldn't blame you if you—"

"Al, relax!" Scorpius said laughing at his best mate's anxiety. "It's cool, mate. I know you're just still really hung over… and don't worry, I forgive you," Scorpius laughed.

Dillon laughed along with Scorpius.

Al let out a huge sigh of relief and ran over to Scorp and enveloped him in a bear hug.

Scorp and Dil continued laughing, while Scorp gently patted his crazy friend on the back.

Al quickly realized what he was doing, pulled away from Scorpius, and coughed awkwardly.

"So…"

All three boys grinned at each other, glad to be back to their normal friendship.

* * *

><p>Several hours later…<p>

"Have any of you found Rose yet?" Al asked Dillon and Scorpius. The three mates had been searching for Rose for hours upon realizing she was no longer in her bedroom.

Scorpius had come to the conclusion, with much encouragement and persuasion from Al and Dil, that he would finally tell Rose his true feelings for her.

Dillon and Albus assured Scorpius that Rose felt the same way as he did, thus encouraging Scorp even more to reveal his feelings to her.

"No," Dillon and Scorpius replied simultaneously.

"Well, it's practically supper time. I suppose we should just go to the Great Hall now. Rose will probably turn up there…"

The boys agreed and they all made their way to the Great Hall.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and began to pile food onto their plates.

Albus and Dillon talked and laughed, while Scorpius concentrated nervously on the floor.

He was mentally preparing himself for exactly what he would say to Rose, when, suddenly, the now full Great Hall went silent.

Scorpius looked at Dillon and Albus, whom were staring at the doors of the Great Hall with shock.

Dillon looked like he would fall out of his chair from shock, while Albus looked like he would do the same, but not before punching something. Albus was angry—very, _very _angry. When he looked closely, Scorp could see that Dil was also angry.

Scorp looked at his mates questioningly, but followed their line of vision towards the doors nonetheless.

What he saw wounded him to the core.

He felt as if his heart was being punched and ripped right out of his body.

He felt shocked, hurt, dejected, and more than a little angry.

The entire school watched as Rose Weasley and Malcolm Finnigan entered the Great Hall _holding hands _and _giggling_ together.

This is disgusting, thought Scorpius.

Regardless, Scorp couldn't pull his eyes away from the girl he is in love with, now openly flirting with another guy beside himself.

Everyone watched as Ro and Malcolm walked towards the Gryffindor table,arriving _right in front _of where Al, Dil, and Scorp were sitting.

Rose looked at Malcolm adoringly as he placed _a small kiss upon her cheek_.

* * *

><p>As the two sat across from the three boys, Al and Dillon glared at Malcolm while Scorpius refused to make eye contact with either Rose or Malcolm, choosing to stare dejectedly at the floor.<p>

Scorpius was mortified, embarrassed, and heart broken.

Al and Dil told me she felt the same way! Scorpius thought. I was going to tell her I love her, but now she's with some _other_ guy. Thank _Merlin _I didn't tell her my feelings… she would have laughed right in my face… I can't believe she's with some one else…

As things began to settle, Scorpius felt another feeling run through his body: anger.

How could she _do_ this to me? Scorpius thought. Did that truth-or-dare kiss mean _nothing _to her yesterday? Even if it meant nothing, how could she ditch her best mate to hang out with _Finnigan_! He's a git! She even said so herself!

* * *

><p>Albus was royally pissed off. After having possibly one of the biggest fights with his best mate over his cousin, then resolving the fight and convincing his best mate to tell said cousin his true feelings, said cousin shows up with <em>Finnigan<em>!

Everything was about to be perfect, until she showed up with _him_! Scorpius would have revealed his true feelings, and Scorp and Rose would have gotten together and they would have been happy. Even though Al is Rose's cousin and he is super protective over her, Al felt that Scorpius was the right guy for his cousin.

Scorp wouldn't use her and he truly had good intentions for Rose. Scorp was his best mate and was a great guy—he was perfect for his great cousin.

But now, _this_! And with FINNIGAN?

The guy's the biggest git at school! Al thought desperately. I can't let this happen…

* * *

><p>Dillon was stunned and angry.<p>

Rosie? And… FINNIGAN? WHAT? That doesn't even make any sense! Dillon thought. Finnigan's the biggest git, and besides, it's obvious Rosie loves Scorpius! Or loved, I guess… What happened?

Besides, Finnigan will just _use _her and break her heart! No, this will _not_ happen to my best mate, Dil thought protectively.

I love Rosie—like a sister, obviously—and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I might not be anywhere _near_ as protective as Al, but I will _not_ let some _idiot_ ruin her…

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Rose said cheerfully. "You all know <em>Malcolm<em>," Rose continued, making sure to say her date's name with subtle adoration present in her tone.

Rose grinned at Malcolm and was delighted to see him grinning back.

You know, he isn't that bad, Malcolm. He's nice and funny, and he seems to really like me… I'm kind of _glad _everyone saw Malcolm and me together, so no one got the wrong idea about Scorpius and I from last night, Rose thought.

Her heart clenched when she thought of Scorpius and she chanced a quick peek at him.

He was looking at the floor dejectedly.

Why is he so upset? Know he can be happy I'm not obsessing over him when he doesn't feel the same way, Rose thought bitterly. The kiss on the cheek was the perfect touch. Now everyone knows that I have no feelingsfor my best mate…

_Even though you did and still do_, a small voice said in Rose's mind.

She ignored it and looked towards Albus and Dillon, who were glaring daggers at Malcolm.

Hmm… wonder what that's about, Rose thought.

Noticing that Rose was now looking at him, Albus stopped glaring daggers at Malcolm and turned his icy glare to Rose.

"Excuse me, _Rosie_," Al said coldly. "Can I have a word? _Alone_?" he continued sarcastically.

Rose raised an eyebrow at Albus questioningly, but got up nonetheless.

Al gestured for Scorp and Dil to follow.

"I thought you wanted to have a word _alone?_" Rose said frustratingly.

"_Alone _meaning without Finnigan."

Rose glared at Albus and marched out of the Great Hall, Albus, Dillon, and Scorpius following in her wake.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Albus yelled at Rose, once they were outside the Great Hall.<p>

"What the hell are you on about?" Rose said defensively.

"You and that IDIOT Finnigan! What are you doing with him?"

"If that's your oh-so-polite way of asking if I am dating Malcolm," Rose said sarcastically, "then the answer is yes. He asked me out today and I said yes."

Rose chanced a glance at Scorpius to see he still looked upset and more than a little confused. She also noticed that he looked quite angry, for some reason… Rose ignored this, seeing it as his problem.

"_DATING _HIM? What are you on about? You know better than I do that Finnigan is a right, foul GIT!" Albus said hotly.

"WHAT? How dare you go insulting my date! He is NOT a git! YOU ARE!" Rose replied, getting increasingly angry and loud.

Dillon, perceiving it to be his time to intervene in the conversation, said frustratingly, "Rose, Albus is merely saying that _you _were the one who called Finnigan all of those names last year when you were dared to kiss him. _You_ were the one who told us how much of a git and a pig he is and how you cannot _stand _him."

"Well, I didn't actually _know _him then! I got to know him today and he's a really nice, sweet guy. And I _like_ him!" Rose screamed.

"ROSE!" Albus shouted. "You know that all Finnigan wants with girls is… well… you know what I'm talking about! He USES girls, Rose! He's conceited and arrogant and a PIG! You told us that yourself! You can't possibly think he actually wants a _relationship _with—"

"EXCUSE ME?" Rose exploded. "Are you insinuating that a guy can't possibly LIKE ME or actually WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME? What? Am I not _pretty_ enough, or _fun_ enough, or _whatever_ for a guy to actually LIKE ME FOR _ME_?"

Scorpius, sensing this conversation going in the complete wrong direction, decided he would interrupt.

"Ro, you know that's not what Al is saying. He's just saying that Finnigan's not a_ nice_ guy to girls. He's been known to use girls and throw them away like they're pieces of trash! We just don't want you to get hurt, Ro." Scorpius said calmly, even though he was positively seething inside.

How could she _do this_ to him? Scorpius kept thinking to himself.

"HURT? You _seriously_ have the _DIGNITY _to say that you care about me getting _HURT _when _you_ said—" Rose paused, shook her head, and continued.

"_MY _LOVE LIFE DOES NOT INVOLVE YOU; IT DOESN'T INVOLVE _ANY OF YOU_! Why you think _MY _love life concerns you is BEYOND me!" Rose screamed at her three best mates, furious beyond belief.

She took a quick, shaky breath and said as menacingly and cold as she could manage, "I don't WANT _any of you _in my love life…"

Rose made sure to carefully enunciate and emphasize _"any of you," _and pointedly look at Scorpius while she said this.

She wanted to make it clear to him that she no longer loves him, even if that may not be true, so that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

She needed him to realize that she felt the same way she did—that kissing him was a mistake and it meant nothing. She needed to do this to avoid getting hurt even more.

After glaring one more time at all three boys, lingering on Scorpius especially, Rose stormed away from her best mates and returned to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts, please! Thanks again for all the lovely support3<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers!

May I, first and foremost, say how sorry I am for not updating in FOREVER. I am so sorry! I was unable to use the internet for close to three weeks and then I didn't have time to write after that for a couple of weeks. I am SO sorry! I cannot apologize enough! Sorry again.

So, here is the next chapter for this story! I hope you like it.

Oh, and how did you all like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? BEST. MOVIE. EVER. Although I was kind of sad they took out some of the best parts from the book… but you can't have everything!

I went to the midnight premiere in a very, VERY cool location (that's all I'm going to say ;) ) and it was BLOODY AMAZING!

And what do you guys think of Pottermore? I'm trying everything in my power to get early access!

Anyways, seeing as I start school next week (I know, so freaking early), I will be updating chapters less frequently then I was originally over the summer. That is, I will not be uploading every day.

I believe I will be uploading once a week, or maybe once every two weeks.

DEFINITELY not this irregularly… hopefully… haha. just kidding.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and let me know your thoughts! Sorry again for not updating in forever. :/ Thanks for all the positive reviews! It means so much to me.

Thank you so much!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Broken hearts, disappearances, and "unrequited love"<p>

Three weeks.

That's how long since Rose spoke her last words—or screams—to any one of her three ex-best mates.

Three weeks.

That's how long since "Rose" had disappeared.

Don't be alarmed; Rose Weasley was still present at Hogwarts and much alive.

However, the _real _Rose Weasley—the one who was not ridiculously girly, boy-obsessed, or superficial (much like Lily and Emily could be at their worse)—had apparated off the face of the earth.

The _real _Rose Weasley—the one who would never _dream _of dating a guy like Malcolm Finnigan—seemed to have vanished, as well.

The _real _Rose Weasley's disappearance seemed to be tied to a broken heart.

When her heart was broken by the boy who she was, and still is, in love with, the _real _Rose Weasley disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ro had been avoiding her ex-best mates like the plague.<p>

Albus, Dillon, and Scorpius had each, in turn, attempted to "talk sense" into Rose and apologize for upsetting her.

With the help of Hogwarts' many secret passageways and sleeping in Lily and Emily's 5th year Gryffindor dormitory, Rose had been able to avoid any confrontations with them.

She'd spend all her free time with her new "boyfriend" Malcolm, and any time Malcolm couldn't hang out, she'd find Lily and Emily and intrude on their 5th year nonsense.

Lily and Emily had questioned Rose on her decision to move out of the head dormitory, but Rose refused to tell them anything other then the fact that they'd had a "fallout".

Neither of the girls believed it.

Lil and Em had questioned the three boys but all they could say was that Ro was being an idiot and had blown up at them for no reason.

Lily and Emily loved Rose to death, but they were getting annoyed with her for her preppy, girly, and "un-Roseish" attitude, pretending that her best mates didn't exist, and pretending that she wouldn't care if they all died a tragic death.

In fact, Lily was speculating that Rose was plotting that tragic death.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Lily screamed in frustration at Emily.<p>

Em fell off her bed at the sudden noise.

"Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack! Warn a girl when you're about to scream your head off, will you? Besides, what's 'it'?" Emily said, sitting back on her bed.

"ROSE! I am so done with her and her Malcolm shananigans! I know she doesn't actually like him… or if she does she's _really_ gone crazy…" Lily shook her head. "He's a git! Why in the world would any one like him? And I'm sick and tired of not knowing what happened between her and the boys. 'Fallout' my—"

"Pardon me?" Rose entered the room, laughing at her cousin's antics, only hearing Lily on the verge of swearing.

"Nothing… nothing…" Lily sighed exasperatedly, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, I just came back to put on a little more makeup and then I'm off to meet Malcolm in Hogsmeade!" Rose said with a bright smile on her face.

_Fake _smile, Lily thought angrily. That's not the Rose smile I know…

"Makeup? Since when do you wear makeup, Ro?" Emily said worriedly, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Since, like, for_ever_, Em! You're so, like, funny sometimes!" Rose giggled excitedly.

As Rose went into the girls' bathroom to put on more makeup, Lily whispered mockingly to Emily, "Like, totally, like, yeah…"

Em laughed under her breath.

Lil rolled her eyes at her cousin putting on purple eyeshadow.

"How do I look, ladies?" Rose grinned.

"Fine. Just… go on your stupid date, already!" Lily snapped.

"Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning. Am I right, Em?" Rose laughed.

Emily stood there awkwardly, choosing not to respond, but to admire an owl flying around outside. Lily glared at her cousin.

"Uggh…" Rose groaned. "Whatever. See you later, girlayyyys!"

Once Rose had left the room, Lily turned to Emily and said somberly, with a twinge of anger, "Who is she?"

"Sorry?" Emily questioned confusedly.

"Who was that? Because that is _definitely _not my cousin… It's time you and I figured out what _really _happened, Em…"

* * *

><p>Rose sat on a bench in Hogsmeade outside the Three Broomsticks, admiring her shoes.<p>

Rose and Malcolm had planned to meet in Hogsmeade, as Malcolm said he had to do "something" before their date.

When Rose asked what that "something" was, Malcolm ignored her question and pretended as if he hadn't heard Rose speak.

Rose thought this was somewhat strange, but chose to ignore it.

Rose lifted her head and looked all around, but there was no sign of Malcolm anywhere.

I'm sure he's just running a minute late, Rose thought anxiously. I'm sure he'll be here any minute…

* * *

><p>Scorpius was miserable.<p>

He was the epitome of miserable.

He was the definition of miserable! If he looked in the latest dictionary, Scorpius was sure he would see his picture next to the word 'miserable'.

Why was he so miserable?

His best mate, and the girl he was in love with, had been ignoring him for _three weeks_.

Three whole weeks he had gone without her so much as acknowledging his existence!

He had tried to talk to her numerous times, repeatedly apologizing for Merlin knows what he did, but she continually acted like he didn't exist.

It felt like bloody crap.

And to top it all off, Scorpius couldn't get Rose's last words out of his head: "I don't WANT _any of you_ in my love life."

Rose didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her.

Unrequited love—it was hell.

Of course, Rose was feeling—deep down, below her fake happiness—the same thing.

But obviously, Scorpius didn't know this, nor did he know that Rose felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

So there he was, the paragon of miserable.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat, with his back against the wall, in a random corridor of Hogwarts.<p>

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday and Scorpius was sitting inside, being miserable.

Albus and Dillon had invited and attempted to drag Scorp to Hogsmeade with them to get _all _of their minds, especially Scorpius', off of Rose, but Scorpius had run away before they were able to.

So there he sat, in a random corridor, wallowing away in misery.

Thinking about how much he wished Rose would listen to him or even acknowledge his existence, Scorp was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

_Finnigan_, Scorpius thought angrily.

Peering around the corner slyly, Scorpius saw Finnigan up against a wall, his back facing Scorpius.

Scorpius continued looking curiously and noticed that Finnigan was not alone: Between Malcolm and the wall, a female was pressed up against Malcolm, her hands tangled in his hair, their lips interlocked.

Scorpius' initial reaction was anguish: He had just witnessed the girl he loved snogging another man.

But upon closer inspection, Scorpius quickly discovered that the girl who was currently sucking face with Finnigan was _not _Rose!

_WHAT?_, Scorpius thought desperately. He's cheating on her! I knew it! What a right, foul arsehole!, he thought furiously.

Scorpius had never been so angry in his life. Not when Albus had unjustly blown up at Scorpius, not when Greg Parkinson had applauded him on his father's interest and partaking as a death eater, not _ever_.

Scorp was furious beyond belief.

The second before Scorpius stepped out from behind the corner to run up and beat the crap out of Finnigan, he hesitated.

What held Scorpius back from attacking that arsehole was one thought:

I have to tell Rose.

* * *

><p>So... what did you think? :) Let me know your thoughts please!<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Readers!

Let me first say that I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I started school three weeks ago and have been overloaded with homework, tests, and quizzes. :/ It stinks... Anyways, here is a new chapter! :D

I am going to try to upload another chapter tomorrow-I will try really, really hard, but no promises. haha ;)

Anyways, thank you again for all of the favorite story updates, favorite author updates, author alert updates, story alert updates, and of course, the wonderful reviews. :) It truly means so much to me. Thank you guys! :)

I'm afraid I won't be able to update that often as I'm now really getting into the groove of school now...:/ But I am going to try to update as often as I can! :D

Thanks again!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Running, lying, and anger<p>

Scorpius had never run so fast in his life.

He gripped the wooden bench in the center of the Hogsmeade village for support as he fought to catch his breath.

The one thought in his mind, the one thing that had kept him running, was that he had to tell her.

He had to tell her that her so-called "boyfriend" was a lying, cheating, disgusting, arsehole. And those weren't even half the words Scorpius could use to describe Malcolm Finnigan.

Once he had caught his breath, Scorpius hadn't so much as taken a step, when he saw her—Rose.

Scorpius held back a small sob at the sight before his eyes: Rose and Finnigan in a tight embrace, _kissing_.

Heartbroken. Unbelievably heartbroken. If Scorpius thought what he'd been feeling for the last three weeks was bad, it was absolutely nothing compared to this.

But almost quicker than it had come, Scorp's sadness and longing had been replaced by another emotion: Anger. Absolute fury.

How can she allow that MONSTER to even _touch _her? Scorpius thought, screaming inside his head.

Before he knew what he was doing, Scorpius had sprinted toward the couple and had pinned Finnigan to the ground before he could say merlin.

* * *

><p>Rose gasped at the sight before her. One moment, she was kissing Malcolm. The next, Malcolm and <em>Scorpius<em> were sprawled on the ground, throwing punches at each other.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Rose screamed, full of rage.

When the boys continued to fight, obviously forgetting that they were wizards and could simply aim hexes and curses at one another, Rose took out her own wand and aimed a very well placed shield charm between the boys.

Once Rose was sure they could not harm each other any more, Rose ran over to her boyfriend.

"Malc, are you alright?" Rose said, kneeling on the ground next to Malcolm, eyeing his many cuts and bruises all over his body.

Before Malcolm could respond however, Rose had gotten to her feet and had spun around to face Scorpius, fury etched all over her face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Rose seethed, in a deadly voice.

When Scorpius just looked at her as if he had no clue who she was, Rose continued:

"You have until the count of three to tell me why you did that… or else you will wake up tomorrow being exceptionally uncomfortable in certain _areas,_" Rose fumed.

"A word, please, if you will," Scorpius responded coolly.

"This better be good…" Rose fumed, furiously following Scorpius.

* * *

><p>"Once again, you have three seconds," Rose continued in the same deadly voice, eyeing Scorpius. He had not one measly scratch on his entire body. Looks like Scorpius won that fight…, Rose thought miserably.<p>

"He's cheating on you," Scorpius blurted out, utter hatred and loathing seeping through his words.

"What?" Rose said, completely affronted.

"Finnigan, your 'boyfriend,' is cheating on you. I saw it with my own eyes. He was kissing another girl."

"WHAT? How DARE you accuse my boyfriend of such a thing? You are the biggest, lying, arsehole—"

"That's why he was late to your date," Scorpius said. He consequently winced at the blatant tone in his voice.

Rose froze.

"Ho-how did you know that?" Rose whispered so quietly that Scorpius had to strain to hear her. "Th-that he was late?"

Scorpius sighed. Even though he was furious with Rose for acting like a complete idiot, not to mention completely heartbroken, Scorpius felt bad. He hated to be the one to upset Rose. Always had, always will.

"I saw him kissing another girl," Scorpius said in a reluctant, quiet tone.

Suddenly, before Rose could reply, another figure appeared around the corner.

"Rowee? What are you doing? What is _Malfoy _talking to you about?" Malcolm said snobbishly, approaching Rose and protectively placing his arm around her shoulders.

Malcolm scowled at Scorpius, while Scorpius glared back at Malcome with enough fury to make Grandma Molly Weasley quake in her boots.

Rose hesitated.

Then, in the most saddening, disheartened tone, Rose whispered to Malcolm: "Is it true? Are you cheating on me?"

Malcolm did not so much as stir at Rose's accusation.

However, putting on a good act, Malcolm looking highly affronted and responded in an upset and hurt voice: "NO! Of course not! What made you think that? Rose, I have never cheated on you, nor will I ever! You are my one and only, Rose."

Malcolm said this with so much sincerity and what appeared to be truthfulness, that Rose had no choice but to believe him.

Even Scorpius—momentarily convinced by Malcolm's superb acting skills—wondered whether he had mistaken Malcolm for someone else.

Quickly shaking his head, Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Malcolm, clearly showing that he did not believe him at all.

Rose, however, looked at Malcolm adoringly and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Malc! I _knew _Scorpius must be lying, but when you were late today—"

"Rowee, you silly girl," Malcolm said affectionately, gently tapping Rose's nose. Scorpius gagged. "I was late because I was talking to Headmaster McGonagoll about what I'm going to go do next year," Malcolm smiled.

"Oh, Malc! I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible girlfriend for thinking that… How will I ever make it up to you?" Rose said apologetically and urgently, as if her life depended on being in the good graces of Malcolm Finnigan.

"I know _one _way…" Malcolm said mischievously, raising his eyebrows.

Rose giggled in response and leaned forward.

Scorpius couldn't take it any longer. He had to get out of there. He couldn't stand to watch the girl he was in love with kiss another man, _again_.

Not having known it was possible, Scorpius sprinted towards the castle faster than he did on the way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts please! Thank you!<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers!

First off, I know a lot of you are saying how you hate the fake Rose, and don't worry, you are not alone. I hate her, too! She annoys the living crap out of me! She's so… UGGHH! She just drives me insane! I hate having to write about the fake Rose… :( BUT I feel it is essential for the story. And in her defense, she has never really had her heart broken before—not like this, at least. Everyone reacts to heartbreak in different ways, and I feel that Rose Weasley would, unfortunately, respond in this way.

Anyways, after that little rant, here is the next chapter! I found this possibly one of the most fun chapters to write! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again for all the support for this story. It really means so much to me.

Thank you guys!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

_**Dislclaimer:**_ Much to my dismay, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Discoveries, idiots, and eavesdroppers<p>

A few days later later…

Rose was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner with a skip in her step.

Rose believed she had several valid reasons to be skipping through the Hogwarts corridors.

First, everything between Malcolm and Rose had gone back to normal quite quickly after the whole scene with Scorpius in Hogsmeade.

In fact, Rose was surprised at how quickly Malcolm had got over the fact that Rose had thought him to be a cheater.

Second, Malcolm and her were going to go on a walk around the Great Lake after dinner tonight.

Absorbed by her "happy" thoughts, Rose did not notice that she had passed the entrance to the Great Hall. She continued walking down the Hogwarts corridors, oblivious to the world around her.

Suddenly, Rose was instantly snapped out of her musing when she heard raised voices in the corridor around the corner.

Rose stealthily peered around the corner to see a very shocking sight.

* * *

><p>Pinned against a wall—held in place by a large, muscular fist gripping a collared, maroon shirt—was a very battered and bruised Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

What was perhaps even more shocking was the identity of the person pinning Scorpius to the wall, for it was none other than the central person of Rose's recent thoughts—Malcolm Finnigan.

Rose was frozen with terror and shock at the sight before her.

Before she could even let out a noise of surprise, Malcolm spoke: "This is your last warning, _Malfoy_."

Rose was surprised at the amount of venom with which Malcolm spat Scorpius's surname.

"If you even so much as _hint_ to Rose that I am cheating on her with Lisa Parkinson, you will wish you were never born."

Rose gasped and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Rose put her hand up over her mouth to prevent any subconscious noise escaping that would alert the boys of her presence, and listened hard.

"And just to make you squirm, _Malfoy_, the only reason I ever even asked that annoying, little know-it-all Weasley out in the first place was to shag the hell out of her…"

By now, Rose was sobbing soundlessly. She wasn't crying because she was heartbroken, she was crying at how much of an idiot she was. How could I not have expected this!, Rose screamed in her head.

"And let me just tell you," Malcolm continued, "I am about an inch away from getting what I want."

That was it. Rose was beyond fury, let alone embarrassment, now.

Momentarily forgetting how much of a git she was, Rose only had one thought in her head as she rounded the corner: NO one uses Rose Weasley.

As she came into full view of Malcolm and Scorpius, she said those exact words to Malcolm with more rage than she knew she could muster.

Before Malcolm could respond, before thinking about what she was doing or thinking about how much trouble she would be in, Rose shot a perfectly aimed stunning spell right at her ex boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When Malcolm fell to the floor, now unconscious, Rose was suddenly snapped out of her rage.<p>

She looked at Malcolm's motionless body on the floor and was filled with dread.

She slowly raised her eyes to Scorpius, who was staring at her with complete astonishment.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rose was sprinting away from Malcolm and Scorpius—tears flowing freely—thinking only one thing: She was a complete idiot.

* * *

><p>Rose ran to her favorite tree on the edge of the Great Lake and crumpled underneath it.<p>

She cried for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, before she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

Lily and Emily, having seen Rose run onto the Hogwarts grounds from a window in the castle, quietly sat down next to the sobbing Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>After an hour of uncontrollable sobbing and hysterics, Rose had calmed down.<p>

Not only was Rose empty of tears now, but she was empty of the person she had been for the last month or so; Rose was done being the "fake Rose".

The irrepressible sobbing had seemed to take every last bit of the "fake Rose" out of the heartbroken, loving girl.

Lily and Emily looked at Rose with sad eyes, silently begging to know what was wrong.

Looking into her friends' eyes, Rose realized how truly terrible she had been acting for the last month and how much she had put her friends through.

Before she could think about what words come possibly express her repentance, thousands of apologizes had rushed out of Rose's mouth.

Within a minute, she had probably said the word "sorry" approximately 300 times.

Confessing about how she now realized how much of an idiot she had been, Rose told Lily and Emily all that she had been holding back; she told them the _real _reason she had stopped being friends with Scorpius, Albus, and Dillon, and had started dating Malcolm.

She told them how she had her heart torn to pieces by the boy she loved.

She told them how she had tried to fall "out of love" with Scorpius, but failed miserably; She was just as much in love with him as ever.

* * *

><p>Rose confessed everything she had been keeping to herself without the knowledge that there was another person listening to Rose's story.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon finishing her story, Rose sighed.<p>

She took a deep breath and said, "He… he just can't possibly imagine how much I love him."

The eavesdropping person then stepped out from behind the tree and stepped towards the girls so they could all see him.

"Actually, I can," said the eavesdropper. "Because I assume it's the same way I feel about you."

And with that, Scorpius Malfoy leaned down towards Rose Weasley and kissed her.

* * *

><p>EEEEEKKK! I've been waiting to write this for so long. ;) DON'T WORRY! THE STORY IS NOT OVER! There is still a LOT more that I want to do with this story ;) Not sure how many chapters it will be in total, but there will definitely be many more! I don't think I'll be able to upload next weekend... I'll try for the following weekend!<p>

Let me know what you think please! Were you expecting this? I feel like my story is pretty darn predictable... But maybe that's just me... haha :) Anyways, let me know if you were surprised and your thoughts please!

Thank you!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my wonderful and delightful readers,

First off, I would like to say I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been so busy with school and extra curricular activities that I haven't had time to upload in forever. BUT, I'm uploading now, so yay!

I'm afraid that my updates from now on will probably be this occasional—about once a month. I will obviously try my very hardest to update more regularly than this, but I don't want to promise anything. So expect updates ABOUT once a month. I'm really sorry. :(

Anyways, thank you sooo much to anyone who has reviewed this story, added it to his/her favorite story or author list, or story alert or author alert list. It really means so much to me. You guys are the best!

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts please!

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

_**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Bets, grins, and showdowns<p>

Both Emily Longbottom's and Lily Potter's faces split into huge grins as they saw Scorpius kiss Rose sweetly.

Emily let out a quiet, "Ooomph!" as Lily poked her in the side.

She turned to see Lily motioning in the direction of the castle. Thinking about how uncharacteristically respectful Lily was being to leave Scorpius and Rose in privacy, she quickly got up and practically skipped towards the castle with her best friend.

When Lily and Emily were out of earshot of the two lovebirds, Emily turned towards Lily and let out a very girlish squeal.

"YAYYY! How wonderful! Oh, they are simply the cutest c—," Emily began, but stopped abruptly as she recognized the mischievous look on her best friend's face.

"Wha—"

"You owe me," Lily interrupted Emily suddenly.

"What are you talking—"

"Remember," Lily taunted. "We made a bet at the beginning of our first year about when Scorpius and Rose would finally get together. You said the end of seventh year, and I said the beginning. That'll be ten galleons, please," she said with a smug smile.

Grimacing and sighing dramatically as she remembered their bet and wager, Emily thought to herself: No wonder Lily was so eager to leave Scorpius and Rose to snog each other's brains out.

* * *

><p>"So you really love me?" Rose asked Scorpius after they had stopped kissing.<p>

"I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, love you, Rose Tonks Weasley, more than words can express and more than you will ever know."

Rose jumped Scorpius and kissed him so fiercely that they both fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap, Rose landing on top of Scorpius.

They burst into laughter and resumed kissing for several minutes.

Pausing for breath, Rose pressed her forehead against Scorpius' and said, with a grin on her face: "And I, Rose Tonks Weasley, love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, just the same."

This time, Scorpius was the one to jump Rose.

"So…" Rose said nervously, fiddling with her shirt. "Does this mean, we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rose said apprehensively.

Scorpius touched Rose's cheek affectionately and, laughing, said simply, "You would make me the luckiest man alive."

Rose beamed, and, leaning forward, whispered, "Likewise," before kissing her boyfriend once again.

* * *

><p>Before long, the sun had set and Scorpius and Rose were the only two people outside, lost in their own little world.<p>

Lying under their new favorite tree in a very peaceful silence, Rose was resting her head on Scorpius' chest as they both looked up at the stars, absorbed in their individual happy thoughts.

Playing with Rose's soft hair, Scorpius quietly whispered to his girlfriend: "Hey Ro? As much as I don't want to, we should probably go inside to go to dinner, or else everyone will begin to think I kidnapped you to have you all to myself…"

"Mmmhmm… one minute," Ro said blissfully.

After a couple of moments, and some persuading by means of kissing, Ro and Scorp began to make their way to the castle.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah, love?"

Rose smiled at the endearing nickname and said, "You know, I wouldn't _mind _if you did that…"

When Scorp gave her a look of confusion, Rose continued: "That is, kidnap me and have me all to yourself."

They both grinned cheekily at each other and simultaneously leaned forward.

At that moment, the best friends concurrently realized that just because they were about to delve into a brand new type of relationship—a boyfriend/girlfriend one—didn't mean they couldn't still be the best of friends like they had been since first year.

It simply meant that they would remain best friends and their everyday interaction would be the same, only _better_.

* * *

><p>"You ready to do this, Ro?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend, outside the Great Hall.<p>

"I've been ready since I met you, Scor."

Smiling from ear to ear, Scorpius and Rose laced their fingers together and opened the giant doors.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's about time," Al told Rose and Scorpius smiling broadly.<p>

Al stood with Dillon, Lily, Emily, Louis, Hugo, Molly, and Lucy at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah. I mean people would have thought you were just _friends _or something," Dil said sarcastically, blatantly indicating Al's previous naïveté.

Everyone laughed, except for Al—who didn't understand the joke—and sat down at the table to resume conversation about the new couple while they ate their turkey dinner.

It was an enjoyable and amusing dinner, where all the relatives and close friends of the new couple gave their approval and wishes to Rose and Scorpius.

Molly, Lucy, Emily, and Lily debated over couple names (Rorpius, Scose, or ScoRose).

Louis, Hugo, Albus, and Dillon fantasized about what Al's Uncle Ron would do when Rose told him of her relationship.

Throughout the duration of the dinner, Ro and Scorp's hands remained interlocked underneath the table, both choosing to eat with one hand, rather than break their connection.

After dinner, when all the Gryffindors proceeded to complain about the bland, rubbery turkey that they had eaten for dinner, Rose and Scorpius looked into each others eyes and silently agreed: the bland, rubbery turkey was the best Hogwarts meal they'd had thus far.

* * *

><p>Following dinner that night, the four best friends headed back to the Head's Dormitory.<p>

Sitting comfortably on the couches in front of a roaring fire, the four friends chatted aimlessly, the subject constantly returning to the new development in the group.

"So, how did this even happen, anyway? Last time I saw you two, you were avoiding Scorp like the plague, Ro," Al asked the couple.

After another mental conversation, Rose and Scorpius proceeded to tell Al and Dil their story.

* * *

><p>"THAT BLOODY—"<p>

"ARSEHOLE!" Dillon interrupted Al.

"A STUNNING spell? Seriously Ro?" Al shouted exasperatedly. "You couldn't of done ANYTHING better than that? I thought you were two-thirds of the Golden Trio, and the niece of the master of the bat-boogey hex!"

"I was upset! That was the first spell that came to mind!" Rose shouted back, annoyed.

The room, thick with enmity and stress, had gone from peace and serenity to tension and anger faster than you could say Quidditch.

The one person in the room who wasn't affected by the herd mentality was Scorpius.

Silent and contemplative for several minutes, Scorpius abruptly came out of his introspective moment and said, "I'm such a terrible boyfriend. I should have done something—fired a hex, anything. He took my wand, and started beating me up… and we haven't learned nonverbal spells yet—"

"Scorpius, stop," Rose interrupted. Taking his bruised and battered face in her hands, she said, "You are the best boyfriend in the entire universe. I could never ask for a better one. He got you when you weren't expecting it. If anyone should feel bad, it's me. I didn't even bother to try and see to your injuries… I was too absorbed in being with you and I just—"

"Both of you. Shut up. You are both fine boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever. But if you really care that much, you can make up for it. And if you really feel _that_ bad, you won't care if you get a detention, or several… because believe me, you will for what I have planned. We're taking Finnigan down, tonight."

* * *

><p>When the game plan was established, everyone spread out and took their positions.<p>

Entering the Gryffindor common room, subsequent to telling the Fat Lady the password, Rose came face-to-face with Malcolm.

The crowded common room suddenly got very quiet.

Smiling slightly, Rose faced Malcolm and said politely, "Malcolm, hi. Umm, I was wondering, could we, uhh, talk for a moment outside?"

After a moments pause, Malcolm nodded and exited through the portrait hole.

The two walked in silence, Rose leading Malcolm to an abandoned corridor.

"Rose, listen. I'm really, really sorry about what I did… and said," Malcolm said insincerely. "It was completely wrong and it was a lie…"

Speaking rather slowly, Rose said remorsefully, "Malcolm, you're not the one that needs to apologize—I am."

Malcolm's jaw fell open in surprise, but Rose continued on: "I shouldn't have hit you with a stunning spell, it was completely awful of me…"

By now, Malcolm's eyes looked as if they would fall out of his head.

"What I should have done… well, I should have done this—"

Not sure what to expect, Malcolm definitely wasn't expecting what hit him.

With a burst of blue light, Rose fired a hex that would leave Malcolm covered in welts, sores, and stings in certain "areas" for weeks.

Doubled over in pain, Malcolm did not see Scorpius, Albus, and Dillon emerge from the shadows of the corridor.

"_No one_ uses our best friend," Dillon said seethingly, aiming a nasty stinging hex at Malcolm's face.

A moment after the burst of white light appeared from Dillon's wand, Albus fired a perfect bat-boogey hex at Malcolm that would have made his mother proud.

By this point, Malcolm was now a heap on the ground, whimpering in pain.

Scorpius approached him, took a moment to admire the groups' handy-work, and then punched him in the nose, glad to hear the loud crunch of bone breaking.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Let me know your thoughts please! Realistic? No? Thank you all for reading!<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers,

Do I even have the words to express how sorry I am? I cannot believe I have not updated since October 1st! I. AM. SO. SORRY. I've just been so busy, with school and extra curriculars, and bloody hell I am just so bloody sorry. I have no excuse. In all honesty, I've had most of this chapter written for a couple months, but I hadn't posted it until now because I intended to make it a minimum of 3000 words. The reader who I talk about below told me that the story could go a lot further with chapters that are longer than approx. 3000 words. And I totally agreed! So I have been trying to write and write, but I have been having the worst writer's block EVER. I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't put it into words. I would have waited to post it until I was all done, but a couple of my readers have threatened to defriend/kill/disown me if I didn't post by today. So here it is. Not really finished like I intended, but don't worry, I can just continue it in the next chapter. So anyways, for any of you readers still out there, please know that I am so deeply, incredibly sorry and please do not abandon me and especially do not abandon this story. I WILL be updating more frequently than every four months. THAT IS A PROMISE.

Now here's the question part for you guys: Do you guys want me to write shorter chapters (approx. 1500 words) and update more frequently (as in, once a month at the least), or longer chapters (minimum of 3000 words) and update much more irregularly (once every two months at the most, maybe even once every three months)?

Now, I know that sounds like I'll hardly ever be updating, but I just don't want to promise something I'm not positive I'll be able to keep. :/ You know what I mean? Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently than that (no matter the length of the chapter!), but I just don't want to promise. Anyways, I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry.

Now, I'd like to address a review that I got on the previous chapter. I absolutely loved this review because it is so honest, but delivered in the nicest way possible. I think MsEan had terrific questions about the story and I thought it would be important to share the answers that I PMed to her with everyone…

(1) Q: Why would Hermione give Rose, 'Tonks' as a middle name? I always thought Hermione would name Rose after herself or Prof. McGonagall (Minerva), the middle name I mean. Tonks and Hermione had a good relationship but not THAT good, they were okay. However, if Hermione named Rose after herself, well that'll be self explanatory, not really rocket science, OR Prof. McGonagall, because isn't she Hermione's favorite professor, and she look-up to her?

A: Ah yes. Very good point. Well, my line of thinking was as follows: First, obviously James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna were all named after important people in, or involved in, Harry Potter's life. With James Sirius' name alone giving memory to two-fourths of the Marauder friends (James, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew (even though he DEFINITELY doesn't count-TRAITOR!, and Remus Lupin), I felt it would be important to acknowledge the last of the friends-Remus. As you may, or may not, find out later, Hugo Weasley's middle name is Remus. Even though neither Ron nor Hermione were extremely close to Remus, both Ron and Hermione felt it was necessary to acknowledge two of the many wonderful heroes who died fighting in the Second War-Remus and Tonks. Remus and Tonks were very important members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as important heroes in the Second War. Just as Ginny and Harry felt it was important to name their children after Harry's parents, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black—who all died for the greater good—Ron and Hermione felt it would be important to have their children's middle names be the names of two wonderful heroes. One could say, well why is Lily Potter II's middle name Luna if Luna didn't die? My response: That is J.K. Rowling's secret. I honestly have no idea. I would presume it is because Luna was such a valuable fighter in the Second Wizarding War.

Although it is not a very good excuse, one of the additional reasons I made Rose's middle name Tonks was because it was getting very late and I had promised to post the chapter by that night, so I was kind of rushing to finish it a little bit. I know that's a pretty terrible excuse, but it's the truth. BUT what I said above is still true as well.

(2) Q: How come Al, Dil, Scor, and probably the whole SEVENTH YEAR students don't know ANY non-verbal spells, what have they been teaching in Hogwarts in the next generation nowadays then? *laughs*

A: Very interesting question. I'll give you my honest answer: It was quite late when I wrote that chapter so I MOMENTARILY forget that one cannot perform a nonverbal spell without a wand. (I know, I should be expelled from Hogwarts.) Deliriously thinking that one could perform a nonverbal without a wand, I needed a reason as to why Scorpius did not fight back. Additionally, I also failed to remember that students are taught nonverbals in their 6th year at Hogwarts. (I know, expel me again from Hogwarts.) I am extremely sorry for my extreme blunderings. As previously mentioned in response to question one, it was getting very late and I had to finish the chapter quickly so I was kind of rushing to just finish it. I'm really sorry. :/

(3) Q: Could you make your chapters longer? Your story it has A LOT of potential, and well, it's whole potential will not be reached if every chapters are approximately 1500+ words only.

A: Well, we all saw what happened when, with my busy life and long writer's block, I tried to make the chapter longer. So again, back to the question: Do you guys want me to write shorter chapters (approx. 1500 words) and update more frequently (as in, once a month at the least), or longer chapters (minimum of 3000 words) and update much more irregularly (once every two months at the most, maybe even once every three months)?

Lastly, I'd like to say that since this is my first story that I've actually done for fun, besides just school stories, there are undoubtedly going to be some plot holes, grammatical errors, and just plain stupid mistakes. Looking back at my story, I can already see tiny plot holes and mistakes made here and there. All I can say is two cheesy phrases: "I'm only human," and, "Practice makes perfect. :)

One reason why I wanted to tell all of you my answers to these wonderful questions is that I wanted to apologize for any "plot holes, grammatical errors, and just plain stupid mistakes" that I have made in this story thus far. It is my first story so I'm just warming up. Thank you all for reading my story anyhow! It means so much to me

To reiterate once again, I AM SO SORRY. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. (Hopefully… but really, I will try my hardest to update as often as possible!)

Okay, I will stop talking now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for those still reading this story! I HAVE NOT/NOR WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS.

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Silences, Naivete, and Punishments<p>

"I. Cannot. Believe. My. Eyes," a deep voice seethed. The four friends whipped around to see, much to their horror, none other than Headmistress McGonagoll standing before them, looking ready to kill.

"Four against one?" McGonagoll fumed in a deadly voice. "Two of those four being the Head Boy and Girl? I would never have believed it in a million years. My office. Now."

I'd rather she screamed, Rose thought to herself miserably, reluctantly following McGonagoll to what she was sure was to be her doom.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagoll seemed to be restraining herself. She repeatedly opened her mouth as if she were about to shout, but closed it before any sound came out.<p>

After several torturous minutes, she finally spoke: "I am utterly speechless. NEVER," she began raising her voice now, "have I EVER seen such horrific behavior! Especially from not ONE, but BOTH of the heads of school! I am APPALLED! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."

The four friends looked at each other with identical looks of terror.

After several moments of no one saying anything, Rose finally got the courage to speak: "Professor McGonagoll, it is all my fault," she said with a large lump in her throat. She felt like crying.

Trying her best to control her emotions—McGonagoll was not the type to take pity—Rose thought it best to take the honest approach and tell McGonagoll everything.

* * *

><p>Rose had told McGonagoll <em>everything<em>, from how long she'd loved Scorpius, to her passionate snogging with him at the beginning of the year party, to her heart being broken, to her trying to use Malcolm to get over the love of her life, to how he cheated on her.

When she finished telling her story in a very hurried rush, Rose let out a huge breathe: She had almost forgotten to breathe because she felt about ready to explode with anxiety.

Rose felt like she was going to die: Surely one's heart isn't supposed to beat _this _fast? I think I'm having a heart attack…

After several more moments of uncomfortable silence, McGonagoll sighed and sat down at her desk. She had been standing as stiff as a board the entire time and seemed relieved for a chance to sit down.

"Ms. Weasley," she said in a tired voice. "When I said explain yourselves, I did not mean you had to tell me every single detail of your life since the beginning of the school year. Some things are better kept private," McGonagoll said in an emotionless tone, while Rose blushed scarlet.

Scorpius thought he saw a small smile flit across her face as she said this.

"Listen," Professor McGonagoll addressed the four friends. "I really appreciate Rose's honesty. Even if she did tell me more than I would have liked to know, perhaps it is helpful that I know the challenges that all of you have been facing this year. However, what you four did is still _completely_ unacceptable and quite frankly, at this moment, I am ashamed that you four are in Gryffindor House."

This speech was followed by an awful silence that seemed unlikely to end anytime soon. Out of the corner of his eyes, Albus saw Rose hastily wiping her eyes, and couldn't help but feel like punching himself.

"Professor McGonagoll?" Al spoke up. Professor McGonagoll looked up from her desk. "I just wanted to say that you shouldn't take away Scorpius and Rose's Head positions. I was the one who persuaded them, er, _guilt-tripped _them into helping give Finnigan what he rightfully deserved. I was the one who came up with the plan. You'll never find two better Heads and, although they may deserve punishment, they don't deserve to have their positions taken away."

Dillon saw McGonagoll's eyes bulge, undoubtedly because she was surprised because Albus had taken on a very serious tone, something he does very rarely.

Right as she was about to respond, Dillon interjected: "Professor McGonagoll, I agree with Albus completely. Rose and Scorpius are the best Heads you will ever find and they do not deserve to have their positions taken away. But Albus was wrong in saying it was just him: I also helped come up with the idea. I'm just as much at fault."

McGonagoll opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted yet again, this time by Scorpius.

"Professor, I'm just as much to blame as Albus and Dillon." This caused quiet outcries of frustration from Al and Dil. "If you think that taking away my position is what I deserve, then so be it," Scorpius said solemnly.

McGonagoll didn't even try to open her mouth this time, expecting one of the four to interrupt her. She was unsurprised when Rose cut into the conversation: "Same with me, Professor. I'm just as much to blame. And if—"

"Listen," the Headmistress said in a harsh voice. "And _NO_ interruptions," she added at the indignant looks on their faces. "What you did is very wrong, and I hope you all know that. No matter how much someone upsets you, violence is never the answer, especially when the game is so unequal. Four to one? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The four friends hung their heads for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"However, I understand that the four of you have had quite the rocky couple of months so far this year, and while that does not absolve you from what you did, I realize that these couple of months have been hard on all of you. Seeing as there seems to have been some guilt-tripping and/or persuading to participate in this "raid", I have decided that I am simply not the right person to determine you're punishments."

She finished her lecture so abruptly that Rose was waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Al, Dil, Scorp, and Rose looked at each other questioningly.

"Wait, what?" Albus said. "Who then?"

Professor McGonagoll grinned in a slightly sadistic kind of way: "Your parents."

* * *

><p>"As we were walking up here, I notified all of them to come to my office in about half an hour to discuss your behavior. Little did I know that they would be the ones determining your punishments…" McGonagoll looked at her watch. "And seeing as it's been almost thirty minutes, they should be arriving any second now," she said glancing up at the fireplace.<p>

"Wait, what? You notified them on our way up here?" Dillon said confusedly, looking at his friends who shrugged their shoulders unknowingly. "But… how—" Dillon was interrupted by the flames in the fireplace turning a magnificent emerald.

The room suddenly became very quiet as everyone's attention was drawn to a black-headed figure emerging out of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter emerged out of the fireplace, a blank expression etched across his face.<p>

Seeing his father, Albus paled quickly and suddenly developed a great interest in the intricate design of the rug.

Within seconds, Ginny Potter stepped out of the fire to stand next to her husband, looking very serious.

Next to arrive were Dillon's parents, Blaise Zambini and Lauren Zambini, both looking stern.

Rose, biting her lip so hard that it had begun to bleed, watched anxiously for the arrival of her parents.

Rose's mum was the first to arrive, looking worried, but also a little curious. They still don't know what I did! Rose thought desperately. Oh no…

A moment later, Ron Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, wiping the ashes off of his trousers. He stood up straighter, allowing Rose to get a full view of his face and see something she would never have expected: He had a look of naivete stretched across his face.

Naïve? Rose thought worriedly. She began to panic. Bloody hell, he doesn't know what he's in for…

Scorpius sat, staring fixedly at the fireplace, anticipating his parents' arrivals… Or parent's arrival? Scorpius thought. Will my father even bother to show?

And sooner than later, the beautiful blonde haired Astoria Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace.

Scorpius risked a glance at his mother's face, only to see her giving him a look that clearly said, "He's not coming."

Scorpius barely had time to revert his eyes back to the ground before Ronald Weasley cleared his throat awkwardly.

All head's swiveled towards him and he said, in a jolly, innocent way: "So, are we here to discuss how Rose has received yet another award for her exemplary behavior?"

Rose let out a quiet groan and buried her head in her hands: Her father was positively beaming.

"Well, not exactly…" Headmistress McGonagoll said in a stern, and slightly uncomfortable tone, put-off by Ron's naivete.

"Why would _we_ be here then, Ron?" Blaise Zambini said smirking in a facetious kind of manner.

Headmaster McGonagoll cleared her throat awkwardly and all heads swiveled back towards her.

"I regret to inform you, Ronald," McGonagoll said sternly, "that you are in my office today to discuss your respective child's behavior."

Rose peeked at her father through her fingers, only to see her father wearing an expression somewhere between sadness and disappointment.

And with that, McGonagoll launched into retelling the story to the four sets of parents.

Rose was very grateful that Professor McGonagoll had dumbed down the story of the make-out session with Scorpius. None-the-less, any time Rose was somehow romantically linked with Scorpius (or Malcolm) in the recounting of the events, Ron paled considerably and clenched and unclenched his fists peridically.

She was very good at keeping an emotionless attitude when recounting the events, but Rose could tell that she became slightly uncomfortable when discussing the dramatic teenage problems that occurred over the last month.

After she finished the story, an awkward silence ensued, no one speaking for several minutes.

After letting the story digest for a few minutes, Professor McGonagoll cleared her throat once more and said: "Well then, as I said at the end of the story, I feel you, as the parents of these four students, are the proper people to decide your child's punishment. However, if I believe the punishment too severe, or not severe enough, I have the power to veto the punishment. I will now leave you all here to discuss amongst yourselves. Seeing as it is now nearing 10 o'clock, I will back in one hour, so please have your decision made by then."

Quickly and quietly, the Headmaster left her office.

* * *

><p>After another long stretch of painful silence, Hermione broke the quietness by abruptly saying: "I think that they should have their Head positions taken away."<p>

* * *

><p>Dun dun dunnnnn... What will the punishment be? Stay tuned to find out soon! Again, REALLY SORRY. :( I cannot express how sorry I truly am! And if you didn't read my A.N. at the beginning of this chapter, which I don't blame you for because it was so bloody long, please answer this question: Do you guys want me to write shorter chapters (approx. 1500 words) and update more frequently (as in, once a month at the least), or longer chapters (minimum of 3000 words) and update much more irregularly (once every two months at the most, maybe even once every three months)? I hope to update sooner than that but I don't want to promise anything I'm not positive I can keep! SORRY :(<p>

~mrsscorpiusmalfoyyy


End file.
